Over Time
by LilMissAj
Summary: Edward leaves Bella to keep her safe from the vampire world but 108 years later when they meet again and Bella is not human what will happen between them BxE
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**Hey Guys so first chapter of the story hope you like it and tell me what ya think…..**

**Song for this chapter - ****Hannah Montana - You'll always find your way back home....**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Memories **

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. My friends call me Izzy or B, I'm a very pale shade of white, have long brown curly hair down to my shoulder blades with golden eyes. Today is not just the 108th year since I was turned by a red-head crazy ass vampire named Victoria, but also the day I started school at Forks High (again).

108 years ago today, was one of the worst and most painful days I have ever had to go though. It wasn't just the day Victoria had bit me but it was the day _he_…left me alone just standing there in the woods. After he left me that was when Victoria found me, laying on the cold, wet, damp floor.

_Flash back…_

"_Now, now, now. What do we have here?" I looked up to see Victoria standing over me with blood red eyes._

"_What do y-y-you want from m-me?" I asked trying to be brave but my voice broke when I spoke._

"_Oh don't take it the wrong way Bella, I'm sure you're a nice girl and all but I'm only here to avenge James" she said venom just dripping in her voice._

"_You know I thought it would be fair as in mate for mate" she said when I didn't say anything,_

"_Well you're wasting your time, Edward don't love me he left and so have the rest of them" I said sitting up as I whipped my tears away before she could see, but im sure she saw after all she is a vampire,_

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. You really think im going to believe that Edward doesn't love you" I looked at her confused then she spoke again "you know there not the only vampires with powers. This is going to be really fun cause once you're dead, I'm going to take you to the Cullen's, I will hunt them and show Edward your dead, laying, body", she said with a big smirk on her face._

_The next thing I knew sharp teeth where biting into my neck and my life flashed before my eyes, I was screaming and begging for her to stop, the venom was rusting though my body as she kept drinking my blood and then the biting stopped, as the venom was spreading though my body but I couldn't feel her drinking my blood anymore._

_End of flash back…_

"Bella!!!" Faith shouted from outside my bedroom door, she didn't even need to shout I would have heard her with my vampire hearing just fine.

"Yes Faith" I said walking out of my room into the hall of our nine bedroom mansion.

"Please tell me you're not wearing that to school" she said looking over my clothes. I used my mind reading power to hear everyone's thoughts.

_Bellaaaaaaaaa please let me pick out your clothes today it's our first day back at school - Faith_

_No, no awwwwww man I hate this game plus I lost to a girl - Taylor_

_HAHAHA I win, I win, LOSER!!!!! - Amy_

_I wonder what we should all do tonight??? - Shane _

"Fine you can pick out my clothes but only for today" I warned her, why do I always put up with this.

Don't get me wrong I love Faith so much she's like my sister but she always want to go shopping and play Bella Doll before school, she reminds me a lot of Alice.

"Yay!!!!!!!!!" Faith started jumping up and down and pulled me back into my room and then pulling me into my walk in wardrobe.

_Soooo you looking forward to going back to school Bella - Faith_

"Yeah what's another few years of learning something you already know" I said laughing at the end and to my surprise she joined in.

_Are you not happy to be back in Forks Bella; your home town and going back to you old school - Faith_

"Umm, yeah I guess so it's just there's a lot of memories here that's all a little creepy if you know what I mean"I told her while she looked though my wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit.

"Faith way don't you just picture it in your head what you want me to wear then I'll make it appear on me" I asked,

_Ok, _she thought and once she pictured it in her head I was wearing a navy blue tank top, light blue skinny jeans that showed of my craves with 5 inch black high heels and a little black bag to match, my hair was curly hanging down my back and over my shoulders.

Happy to be off the subject about when I use to live in Forks we walked down stairs to see what everyone was up to before we left to go to school. I hadn't told them about him and that I knew about vampires before I was turned it was painful enough to just think of him.

"Hey guys" I said as we walked into the living room where everyone was watching Taylor getting his ass kicked by his wife Amy at the car game they were playing again, Faith walked over to Shane and cuddled up into his side, I loved watching my family cuddle up with each other it was just so cute.

_Hi B, did Faith attack you again this morning - Amy_

_Hey Izzy your looking nice today - Taylor_

_Hello Bells - Shane _

"First, yes Amy we played Bella Barbie but today wasn't too bad" she couldn't help but let out a laugh knowing how much I hated being dressed up.

"Well at least she let you wear your favorite colour B" Amy said,

"Second, thank you Taylor" then he interrupted me,

"Anytime Izzy" he said then looked back to the game him and Amy was playing.

"And finally hi Shane" I said looked over to him and smiled then I looked down at my watch to see it was time to start getting to school.

"Come on guys time for school, 3 cars no motorbikes, Amy and Taylor you take the Audi TT, Faith and Shane you can take the Audi R8 and I'll take the 2010-Chevy-Camaro-Hamann" I gave everyone the keys and we was in the cars within five seconds flat and racing to school.

* * *

**I know the chapter was short but the chapter will get longer i promise so thanks for reading my sotry and hope you like what's yet to come....**

**Your Author**

**Amber**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Again

**Today's Song for this Chapter will be - Brake Away by Kelly Clarkson**

**(Go put it in YouTube or something and listen to the words of the song it's the perfect song for Bella and Edward). **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Meet Again**

**EPOV**

Once again I have to live another worthless day without my love, my Bella. 108 years ago today was the worst and most painful day I have every gone though because I left her, I left Bella in the woods just standing there on her own, I told her I didn't love her, I lied to my love and now she's gone.

They took her away from me but at less she's in heaven, what I would give to be with her, to feel her, kiss her and love her. But I lied to keep her safe, to keep her safe from becoming a vampire so she can live a happy and peaceful life with another human.

We arrived in Fork WA just over a week ago now and all I've done sit in a dark corner at the back of my bedroom. Also today would be the first day we go make to… my thoughts were interrupted when Alice came skipping into my room.

"Edward, we are leaving in 2min and 13seconds so get dressed and lets goo" she said with excitement and joy in her voice, I looked up to see her standing there bouncing with a pile of clothes in her hands, which I guessed were my clothes for today.

Alice hasn't been this happy since we left Forks all those years ago, I couldn't read her mind because she kept sing 'Barbie Girl' over and over in her head knowing I hate that song.

"_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation" - Alice_

"Ali…" I tired asking what she was hiding but she cut me off.

"Come on Edward you got 1min and 43 seconds and if you're not down stairs in the clothes I set out for you I'll let Rosalie drive us in her BMW" she said giving me the evils as she left my room. I got dressed and ran down stairs with inhuman speed there was no way Rosalie was driving.

"_I wonder what I'm going to wear tomorrow?" - Rosalie_

"_Alice, how much I love her" - Jasper_

"_Come on Barbie let's go party…" - Alice_

"_Eddie how ya doin?" - Emmett_

I growled at Emmet he knows I hate that nick name.

"Don't call me that!" I said after getting in my Volvo C30, we had to get a new Volvo as my old Volvo smelt like Bella from when she use to come in the car, how I remember her sent, she always smelt of freesia flowers with her deep chocolate brown eyes and …

"Edward hello, start the car already I want to get today over with already" Rosalie said waving her hand in front of my face starting to get pissed off she hated when we started a new school and had to keep moving house.

I started the car up and we were going at 90mph (90 miles per hour) as i pushed the car to keep going faster, as vampires we liked to drive fast so we got to school within three minutes flat because of my crazy driving as Bella use to call it.

"Come on let's get this over with" I said and stepped out off the car; I was soon hit with all the humans thoughts.

"_Oh my god it's the Cullen's" _

"_I got told they were good looking but I didn't think they was this good looking"_

"_I wonder who's going out with the bronze haired guy, he's cute"_

"_I wonder if the girls are really going out with those guys"_

We all made our way though the car lot and to the main office to get our schedule for school after we would be going back to the car until the bell rang. Me And Alice was enrolling in the first year of forks high school, while Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper were going to be in the second year.

Once we got back to the car I was listening to the thought of the others students…

"_I wonder if they know the Swans"_

'Well, it really is a small world' I thought to myself as I heard what was Bella's last name maybe she didn't get married but had children though out the years that have kept the family name, it made me angry, jealous and upset to think of my Bella and another man and that man giving him what I couldn't, but she wasn't mine I lift her.

I listened a bit more to see if I could find out more about this Swan family…there was nothing I could get out of their thoughts of the Swan family just that there meant to be beautiful.

"Edward what's your time table for today and the rest of the week I want to know class we got together" Alice said hoping over to me and taking the sheet of paper from my hand.

"We got most of our classes together as asked but we don't have Biology with each other" Alice said as her eyes sparkled with joy as she skipped off.

The wind picked up when I heard three fast cars racing just before turning off the main road into the car lot, Alice was singing 'Happy Birthday' in her head so I didn't know who the drivers where in the cars, whoever it is Alice was happy about seeing them, I don't know what's got into her today she's never this happy anymore and hasn't been this happy since we left Bella.

Then it hit me the Swan family, three fast cars, I smelt the air and caught the smell of lovely freesia flowers, it couldn't be, Bella was dead, she died. I looked up to see two males and two females walking over to an orange 2010-Chevy-Camaro-Hamann, looks like we're not the only vampires in town.

The girl getting out of the orange car had her back to me but had curly brown hair just like Bella's there was only one way to be sure she was Bella…I tired listening to her thoughts but I couldn't nothing was happening it was like no one was there…then my thoughts were once again interrupted by my families thoughts screaming at me.

"_No f***in way Bella's a vampire!!" - Rosalie_

"_I have to say sorry to Bella while I have the chance it's all my fault we even had to move, only if I didn't try to kill…" - Jasper_

"_Yay I get my best friend back and she a vampire this is so cool!!!!!!!" - Alice_

"_Dawn Bella looks hot!!! And she's wearing heals this should be funny" - Emmett_

I looked away from my family over to the Swans and saw Bella looking right at me; she looked in shock for a second and snapped right out of it, only if she knew how much it hurt to look at her knowing what I did.

"We need to talk to her, she should be human not that I mind her being a vampire this means I get my Bella back, but who changed her and when, we need to know" I started to walk over to the Swans car but none off my family followed.

"Are you guys coming or not" I said a little bit too loud then I needed and started walking again but this time my family followed.

* * *

**BPOV (On the way to school)**

I sent everyone a message using another gift I had so we could race to school.

"_Hey guys its B, lets race to school no rules but play fair and no using our gifts to win ok?" - Me_

"_Game on B, see you at the finish line" - Taylor_

"_Put your foot down Taylor" - Amy_

"_See you later losers" - Shane_

"_Oh boy this should be fun" - Faith_

"_Now, now guys I said play fair" - Me_

"_Yeah yeah" _they all thought together.

I closed the convo of thoughts and went back to blocking my mind so Shane couldn't get into my head to cheat.

Shane can read thoughts and also send thoughts from his mind to your. When he send thoughts it's the same as the convo I just had with the guys, we can open a convo with other ever and whoever is in the convo at that time can hear the thoughts of whoever else is in the convo until the mind reader closes it.

Faith she can move things and make things appear in where she wants it with her mind, it's really cool and it helps when we're moving and we what something somewhere fast because all she does is close her eyes then when she opens them again its disappeared and put where she wanted it.

Taylor has a very rear gift; he can control the four elements or Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. Earth is very helpful for when we have school and its sunny he can change the weather to make it snow, rain, cloudy but the best one is when he causes thunder and lightning. Fire, he can light things on fire with his mind or throw fire balls, he can also do this with water just making it appear and creating water balls from his hands, lastly he can control the way wind goes.

Amy can burn you it's hard to explain it, she can touch you and if she wants you will drop to the floor in pain or she can stare at you with anger and again you'll drop to the floor feeling twice the pain until she lifts her eyes off of you. Amy can also set things alight by just looking at what she wants to burn or even by just thinking it but she knows how to control it.

Finally there's me I have more than one power, I have three of my own powers and the other powers I have are copied with one of my three powers to make them my own, I have a shield that blocks out mind and physical powers from hurting me such as being burned, if a fire ball and such are thrown at me they will just hit the shield and go in different directions, stopping mind readers from reading my thoughts etc. Another power I have is I can touch your cheek and suddenly your vision will be gone and filled with something I am about to show you, what your seeing will seem like a vision but it's not it shows you what I'm thinking at that moment in pictures but it only works if my mind shield it down, then we have my last power, my last power is how I get the rest of my powers because it like a sponge if a vampire is gifted and is in about 25miles of me it will copy there power and I will also have it. This does not harm the other vampire in anyway and they don't even know there gift has just been copied unless they know my power.

As I came out of my thoughts I was pulling into the car lot at Forks High behind Shane and Faith and in front of them were Taylor and Amy. I opened a thoughts convo with them…

"_Well done guys you beat me for once" - Me_

"_Hahaha told you I was going to win!" - Taylor_

"_Big headed or what" - Shane_

"_Now boys Izzy said we had to play nice and you said you would" - Faith_

"_Yeah we can always have a re-match on the way home" - Amy _

"_Yeah but girls are driving this time" - Faith_

"_Your all going down hahaha" - Me_

"_Yeah yeah whatever you say B" - Shane_

"_Come on guys let's get this over with, Faith, Shane I'll meet you at Izzy's car k?"_

"_Sure thing" - Amy_

While I waited for Amy, Faith, Taylor and Shane to come to the side of my car I looked in my bag to make sure I had everything, once I had everything I got out of the car and turned back to lock it before turning to my friends.

"You ready?" I ask them but got no reply so I dug in their thoughts to see what was going on,

"_looks like we got a few friends bells and they seem to know you but how can that be you didn't know about vampires in your human years and you've mainly been with us since the change" - Shane_

I looked around the car lot to see what he was going on about when my eyes landed on a brown-red haired vampire up against a sliver Volvo.

'_This isn't happening'_, I thought you myself as I quickly snapped out of my shock to see let all of them where there.

Alice was bouncing up and down smiling over at me, Jasper right by her side looking sad, Rosalie looking as if someone has smacked her while I mentally laughed, Emmett had that big childish grin on his face that hasn't changed a bit.

"B, how do they know you?, I'm reading their thoughts they seem to have known you a lot longer then we have, how is that so?" Shane asked sounding confused.

I looked over to see all my sisters and brothers looking at me, this is one thing I didn't what to happen, now I'm going to have to tell them and they'll know I lied to them for the past 108 years.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know when we get home but not here, not in school" I said before I added,

"I promise it nothing bad really there just old friends" that just seemed to of made them more confused, I looked back over to see the Cullen's all walking our way.

'_Oh please no don't you think I've been through enough', _I thought to myself again, and then I opened a convo between me and my family and shielding them so _he_…can't hear their thoughts…

"_Guys, there not bad vampires there like us they hunt animals trust me on this ok" - Me_

"_Sure thing B",_ they all thought back then I turned to face my ex-family, the ones that lift me 108 years ago.

"Bella!!!!" Alice shouted pulling me into a big hug that I soon return,

"Umm hi Alice" I said when she let me go.

"I have missed you so much Bella and now you're here, isn't this just great" what how could she think we could go back to being best friends after they all left me, but school wasn't the place to start a fuss.

"Umm y-yeah I guess" I said looking at the other Cullen's except _him…_

"How you doing Bells?" Jasper asked leaning in to give me a hug,

"Good thanks how are you?" I asked when he let me go,

"Not too bad it's a relief to be able to hug you without wanting to kill you" he replied laughing as I joined in,

"Yeah I bet that's a nice change for once" I said as I looked over to Rosalie.

"Hey" she said with an apologetic smile,

"Hello Rosalie" I said back giving her my own smile,

"Come here and give the big teddy bear of brother a hug" Emmett said with that big goofy grin again.

I jumped into his waiting arms laughing,

"Ha-ha you got the big teddy bear part right Em" I said as he let me go, I had no choice but to turn to _him_ now…

"Edward" I said not wanting to make it more uncomfortable then it already was.

"Bella" he said and if I didn't know better I could have swore his voice broke.

"Bella are you not going to tell us who your friends are?" Alice said with a big grin like she didn't already know.

"Oh yeah sorry, guys this is Taylor and his wife Amy and then we have Shane and his wife Faith" I said pointing to each of my sisters and brothers, and then I turned to do the same with the Cullen's.

"These are the Cullen's, this is Jasper and his wife Alice, this Emmett and his wife Rosalie and lastly this is Ed-Edward" I stuttered, great.

"Bella, just one more thing how are you alive?" Alice asked oh-boy this was going to be a long day.

"Err I can't really talk about it here in school someone might hear Alice" I said hoping she would just leave it at that but this was Alice we was going on about.

"Ok then do you want to come to ours or can we come to yours after school to talk about it" Alice replied insisting we talked about it.

"Umm you can come to our house if that's okay with the rest of you guys" I said turning to my family with pleading eyes to help me out.

"Yeah fine with us" Faith said.

I looked back to Alice who had excitement in her eyes already knowing my answer.

"Follow us there in our cars and call Esme and Carlisle to come over to, I don't want to tell this story more than once" I said trying to make my voice sound as serious as possible.

"Now if you guys don't mind I have to go and get my schedule before school s-starts" I said walking away as fast as I could from not only the Cullen's but my family too, once I was on my own I started crying dry sobs the rest of the way to the office.

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**I hoped you like this chapter what did I tell you….I told you it was going to be a lot longer didn't I???**

**Well tell me what you think???**

**What I could have done better??**

**And if you got any ideas on what you would like to happen?**

**Tell me and I'll see what I can do… **

**I'll be updating in 2 days if not 3 at the most I promise and the links to see the cars will be put up on my profile…**

**Your Author**

**Amber**

***LilMissAj***

*** ^_^ ***


	3. Chapter 3 New Gift & Notes

**Today's Song for this Chapter is - Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**(Because it's the love tail of Romeo and Juliet and that's what this is but set in the VAMPIRE WORLD!!!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Fun & Games**

**BPOV**

Once I got my schedule from a nice lady called Mrs. Jessop, I went to my first class English. I loved English it's so creative and magical but I couldn't take my mind of the fact that the Cullen's where all coming to my house tonight, I wonder what Edward thinks of me being a vampire?.

Maybe he does love me and that's why he lift so I wouldn't become one of them…well if he does what does he think of me now?, does this been there's a chance we can get back together…

…'_oh shut up Bella he lift you remember?… why would he want you back now just cause you're a vampire'…_

That's what I kept telling myself anyways.

All too soon the bell rang and it was time to get going to my next class so I made my way over to gym and got changed in the girl's locker rooms.

The same old Forks High still haven't changed their uniform for P.E, I quietly laughed to myself.

We played baseball in the fields today, so me and my class made our way over to field and to my surprise the boys where already there, I looked though them to see if my family was there and I found Taylor and Edward talking.

Taylor waved for me to go sit next to him which I did, a big grin spread across his face and I knew what he was thinking and I didn't need to use my power to know.

I opened up a convo with him…

"_Play nice Taylor remember there humans" - Me_

"_Yeah, sure B. So are you looking forward to tonight?"- Taylor_

"_I was sort of hoping you wouldn't ask that and yeah I am but no I'm not at the same time does that make sense" - me_

"_Of course it does B. But if you don't mind me asking why do you feel that way?" - Taylor_

"_I'll tell you all tonight back at the house, your thoughts aren't safe me and Shane aren't the only ones who can read minds" - Me_

…Taylor looked at me confused written all over his face, I looked up to find Edward was sitting in front of me a few rows down so I nodded his way to Taylor, he looked confused for half a second and then said "Oh".

Finally couch walked in and everyone one went silent,

"lady's, boys this term we will be playing baseball, I'm sure you all know the rules so pick up a bat and get into terms girls vs. boys".

P.E went by fast and the girls won by flying marks thanks to my powers, Taylor was giving me the evils for cheating and I looked over at Edward of was staring at us with confusion all over his face.

I thought about reading his thoughts but thought best not to, yes as you by have guessed because I have so many powers and gifts I can turn them off and on, I've managed to get a good control of it too.

Before I knew it I was changed and walking out off gym when Taylor caught up with me and started sulking because the boys lost and I was cheating.

We walked into the canteen and got some food for show, to think I use to eat that staff. Faith was already sitting down at a table with another little pixie I knew all too well, why was Alice sitting with Faith. Me and Taylor walked over and I sat down next to Faith and Taylor sat next to me, Alice and Faith where already chatting about something and then she had a vision the same time I did.

_Vision - _

_We had arrived at the big and huge Swan house which I was proud to say is bigger than the Cullen's, Emmett ran straight to the game room when I told him where it was. _

"_Wow!!!" Emmett boomed though the house when he walked into the front room and saw all our Game boxes and things._

_Then someone came up behind me and whispered in my ear "can we talk? Please Bella" I turned around and it was the one and only Edward Cullen standing there._

"_Umm, I w-was g-go-going to e-explain everything to everyone…in the family room s-so I don't have t-to say it more than once" I told Edward, turned and walked away while telling everyone to come to the family room_

_Blank _

_Vision ends - _

When I came out of the vision everyone was at the table the Cullen's and the Swan's were looking from me to Alice then from Alice to me. Alice came out of her vision a few seconds later and a smile went straight across her face.

Jasper was the first one to talk,

"Alice what did you see?" he whispered and she replied

"You'll all found out later don't worry its nothing bad" she was staring at me with a big smile.

"What?" I asked I still hated being centre of attention.

"Why didn't you tell us you had visions too?" oh boy we couldn't talk about this in school what if someone heard so I went with the next best thing,

"I'll explain later I have more than one power, I got so many powers that even being a vampire I've lost count" everyone's mouths dropped including Edward's while me and my family just laughed because my family already knew my powers.

Right on time the bell rang for our last two lessons and I had Biology, I said bye to my family and made my way to building 2 for my double class of Biology before having to go home.

There was only two sits left in the class so I sat down and all of a sudden Edward was there, this can't be good I thought to myself. Mr. Banner I think his name was came in with a TV saying we was watching a movie today, he turned off the lights and went to sit in his chair marking papers while we watched the movie. After about five minutes or so I felt something slip under my hand on the table and when I looked down there was I piece of paper with writing on it, it was a note from Edward…

_I'm sorry I didn't mean what I did - E x_

_What are you going on about Edward - B_

_108 years ago I left you I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said that day none of it was true - E x_

_Edward please can we just forget it and not talk about it - B_

_No only if you say we can talk later Bella, there's a few things I want to tell you and you need to know them - E x_

_Fine. But please not in school - B_

I didn't get a note back so I guess that was another thing to add to my to-do-list tonight. Tonight was going to be hard enough as it is and now I have to talk with Edward on my own, why is he doing this to me?, don't he think I've been hurt enough?.

Sooner than I would have liked the movie ended the bell rang and Mr. Banner dismissed the class, I didn't hang about waiting for Edward if I was going to have to talk to him on my own tonight, so I went straight to the car lot where everyone was already standing.

"Bella!!!!" Alice shouted and gave me a big hug I guessed she was excited about seeing my house or wardrobe oh good what have I got myself into…

"Hi Alice so is everyone ready?" I asked as Edward walked over and stood next to me.

"Yeah" they all said,

"Good, just to inform you" I said looking over at the Cullen's,

"We Swans like to race, but we can't do that now as you have to follow us" my family awed then I turned around to look at them and said,

"But I'm going to let you guys race while the Cullen's follow me in my car" that cheered them up when they all shouted "Woooo!!!!"

I took a deep breath not that I needed it and turned to Edward,

"Keep up if you can" I said with an evil smile on my face,

"Oh your on Sawn" he replied and a smile speed across his face.

Once we were all in our cars we were speeding down the road towards the Swan house…

**

* * *

**

**Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**What's going to happen next should Bella take Edward back if they get to have their chat of should she tell him to put it up his *** lol **

**So tell me what you think???**

**Got any ideasssss??**

**Anything I could have done better?**

**I will be updating in the next 2 days 3 at the max**

**Your Author**

**Amber**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


	4. Chapter 4 Swan's House

**Hey Guys here the next chapter…ENJOY!!!!!!**

**Song for this Chapter is - Lo Que Soy by Demi Lovato**

**It's Spanish but there is an English one called This Is Me. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Fun & Games**

**BPOV**

We pulled up to the big metal gates in front of the house I quickly got out the car entered a pin on the side of the gates and drove though to the garage, our garage was huge because we had a lot of cars and motor-bikes so it would easily fit the Cullen's cars.

As I climbed out of the car I could heard Alice jumping up and down with excitement, Rosalie looked as if she had just seen someone more beautiful than her, Emmett was in shock from seeing how big our house was on the outside, Jasper looked at the garage in wonder staring at my motorbikes and Edward was blank like he didn't know where he was or what was happening just blank then he looked over at me and a smile speed across his face I guessed he approved.

Next thing I knew I was on the floor with a jumping pixie hugging me with excitement and screaming in my ear.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOUR HOUSE BELLA!!!!" she said climbing up off of me.

"Thanks Alice but I can hear you perfectly fine you don't need to shout in my ear" I said and everyone started laughing,

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot" she replied looking down at her feet.

"So do you want a tour of the house first? Or did you want to talk first?" I asked hoping they would want a tour first; it was Alice who spoke first.

"Ah, dah", "of course we want to see the house first" shortly after everyone agreed, but it didn't feel right there was someone missing and then I knew who is was straight away,

"Are Esme and Carlisle coming or not" and as if right on time they walked through the door with Amy behind them I'm guessing she let them in.

"Oh Bella, it's been to long honey come here" she said and held our arms out witch I happy went into, it's been a long time since I have had a mother to hug and Esme was as close as I was going to get one, plus she's always been like a mum to me.

As we pulled apart we was both smiling and were both dry sobbing and then I turned to see Carlisle with his arms out,

"It's good to see you again Bella" we hugged and then I turned to see everyone staring at us as I said

"Ok now let me show you around and then we will go to the family room and talk".

"As you see this is the garage and it's kind of big because we like to race as I said earlier, the motor bikes are mine, it's like a new hobby of mine… so yeah if you follow me out this door" I walked out of the door everyone on my tail and walked into the hallway and followed it down until we were at the end and push the door open,

"Here is the mean part of the house as you can see and that's the front door there" I said pointing to the big wooden door in front of us.

"Now if you follow me to the top floor and will work our way down to the..." I was interrupted by a little pixie,

"How many rooms do you have in this house?" oh boy here we go,

"We have to many to count but there is three bedrooms on each floor but I have four because ones a bathroom, but we all have one bedroom and turned the other bedrooms into a study room or a music room. Whatever we wanted to use the room for ourself's" I said once we got to the top of the stairs,

"This is my floor everything up here is mine" I walked to the end of the hall where my bedroom was and walked in, "this is my bedroom and yes Alice you may go and see my all to big wardrobe through those wooden doors over there" I said pointing to the two big doors facing my bed.

"You know me so well" she said and raced through the doors and stopped dead in her tracks looking at all my clothes and shoes.

"OH MY GOD!!!", "Bella when did you know what goes with what in fashion" she asking turning around to look at me but just as I was about to say something Faith spoke before me...

"She don't that's my job, I make her go shopping with me and I force her into wearing what she wears for school, if I didn't she would be coming to school in track suit bottoms" Faith explained as I looked down embarrassed.

"Same old Bella nothing's changed there then" Emmett boomed though the room,

"Faith I can see that me and you are going to become really good friends" Alice said jumping up and down,

"Umm yeah, ok, thanks. Off the subject about how I like to dress and let's go to the next room" I said walking out of my bedroom and dragging Alice with me because she wouldn't leave my wardrobe.

"That is my bathroom and down here I've got my book room or as Amy calls it a library" I said as we walked into one of the rooms I loved the most out of the whole house.

"Wow Bella you're a read-a-holic" Jasper said once I had shown them the whole room.

"I know Amy tells me that all the time but hey I like to read" I replied walking out and down the stairs to Faith and Shane's Floor, I hope they don't see the door I skipped or remember me saying I had 4 rooms on my floor but nope all to soon the Alice had to ask,

"Bella what about that room?" ok quick Bella think,

"That's my umm..."should I tell them,

"Grr, fine that's my music room I would really like to save myself the embarrassment from taking you in there on to the next floor we go" I said walking to the next floor.

"But way would you be embarrassed" I turned around facing Edward I was really not expecting him to talk.

"Because it is something I do on my own and its embarrassing Edward because im no good at it" I said looking away I think that's got to be the first time I've said his name out loud without stuttering.

So as we went on with the tour of Faith's and Shane's floor, they took over with the talking and the same happened when we reached Amy and Taylor's floor.

It was over as soon as it started well that's what it felt like; I showed them the kitchen and the rest of the bottom floor of the house. Then all too soon we were all sitting in the family room.

Taylor had Amy in his lap on the floor, Faith was sitting in Shane's lap on a arm chair, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper was sitting in two different love sits, while Esme, Carlisle and Edward sat on the sofa in front of the coffee table and then there was me, I was standing in front of the big '52' inch TV that was up on the wall.

"Where should I start…well I guess I'll start with how I know the Cullen's and then that will lead into the story of how I'm a Vampire" I said looking up from my feet seeing each vampire in the room, I sighed and started my story.

"I knew the Cullen's from my human years…" Amy and Faith gasped so I quickly asked that they didn't interrupt me and that I would answer any questions at the end they nodded and went back to listening to me tell my story.

"…I was 17 when I moved to Forks you all know why I moved there so I will skip telling you that part, I went to school at Forks High and saw the Cullen's I knew they were different from the moment I saw them but couldn't think of what they were, but I found out and I told Edward I knew, I knew I could tell them because Edward was my boyfriend, I didn't understand at first why he would what me of all people when he could have had that vampire Tanya, but he said it was like my blood called for him and that he couldn't stay away from me, I was his soul mate and lover…" I made sure not to look at Edward as I was saying this.

"… one day the Cullen's where playing vampire baseball when nomads where on a hunt. They weren't a big coven there was only three of them but the leader James was a hunter and was going to kill me so we set up a wild goose chase but didn't get him. It ended with me going after James to protect the Cullen's he said he had my mum and I fell into his trip right away, Edward ended up finding me first and saving me because he was faster than the rest of them, by the time Edward got to me James had bet my hand and that's how I got this scare". I pulled my top up on my arm to show them my scare from that night and then carried on with my story.

"I didn't turn into a vampire then because Edward sucked the venom out of my arm to stop me from becoming a vampire he didn't want me to be one of you because he said it would be one of the most selfless things he would have ever done and that he wouldn't end my life for me. Anyway back to the rest of the story. When I turned 18 Alice had a party for me at the Cullen's house, as I was opening a gift from Esme and Carlisle I got a paper cut and Jasper was new to the diet so he went to bite me but Edward, Carlisle and Emmet fought him off, may I just say Jasper that was not your fault" I said turning to Jasper and looking him in the eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry I did that, I really truly am because if I keep under control we wouldn't have left" he said it a sad tune.

"Jasper really it's okay and I forgive you for it please don't feel sad" I asked he looked up to give me a small nod and smiled.

"Right back to the story, so that happened on that day and a few days later Edward told me that he … that he didn't …" oh for god sack Bella just say it, I took in a deep breath and looked at my feet, "he said he didn't l-love me anymore and they all left and that was when I was changed because I was in the woods and I just sat down on the floor and cried that's when Victoria found me and said she was here to get back at Edward for killing James as in mate-for-mate".

Edward and Esme gasped then and Esme said …"Oh I knew we shouldn't have left you" Esme dry sobbed into Carlisle while Edwards eyes were whole with angry, why did he care he don't love me.

All of a sudden Edward spoke with pure angry in his voice "where is she im going to kill her",

"Well if you let me finish I'll tell you the rest of my story" I said back at Edward starting to get angry with him, why did he care so much he don't love me remember I weren't his. He tired to cram down and let me go on with my story.

"As I was saying … Victoria was going to kill me but Taylor and Shane pulled her off of me and killed her they were hunting animals at the time when they came across the smell of my blood. Amy and Faith wasn't far behind them but by the time they had killed and burned her the venom had speed though my body and there was nothing they could do and I've been with them ever since" I said taking in a big un-needed breath, glad that was over but now I had to answer the questions.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew about vampires in your human years when we asked?" Faith asked in a small voice, I could tell I hurt her feelings by lying to her and now I had to put them right.

"Because I wanted to forget that I knew the Cullen's" I said as loud as a whisper but of course they heard vampire hearing.

"Why did you want to forget about us Bella?" Alice asked lower then my whisper, I turned to see her looking really sad, if vampires could cry Alice would be in tears.

"It's not like that's Alice, I didn't want to forget any of you, you was all so nice and caring towards me I just didn't want to remember the pain I went though when Edward left me and that's why I didn't tell you guys that I knew the Cullen's so I lied about it, I thought if I didn't talk about it that I would forget and that somehow the pain would go away but it never did" it was Emmett who spoke this time,

"Aw I'm so sorry Bella if we knew we would have come right back to get you I promise it wasn't easy on any of us to leave even Edward" he said getting up to come and hug me.

As Emmett hugged me I went over what he said in my mind and then I realized he said it wasn't easy for Edward, but he didn't love me why was he in pain.

"Ok I'm happy that's over now and I'm really sorry I lied guys" I said once Emmett let go of me and sat back down next to Rosalie.

"It's ok Izzy" then I was being hugged by Taylor, Amy, Shane and Faith all at the same then I felt someone else join in I looked up to see Emmet, I gave him I confused look and then he let go as did everyone else,

"What? I was feeling the moment, you can't blame me I'm a big teddy bear at my un-beating heart" he said with a big grin on his face.

Everyone started laughing and then sat back down I looked for a place to sit but the only place available was next to Edward so I sat were I was standing.

"So are there anymore questions you would like me to answer?" I asked hoping that they didn't what to talk about it know more but of course Alice had a few.

"I do, what are you powers?" I totally forgot they didn't know about that yet and a wicked smile was slapped right on my face.

"Well where to start …oh I know I'll start with my own ones and not the copied ones… I have three powers, I can show you my thoughts when I place my hand on your check it's not like you can hear them there like visions it's a picture of what I want or what I'm showing you. Second I'm a Mental and physical shield that why Edward still can't hear me because I have my shield up and it's not just because of him I have it up but I'll tell you why in a minute. Then for my own last power it copies other vampire's powers if they are within about 25mile of me, I don't know how to work that power yet so I'm sorry that I copied all your powers", I started laughing because Emmett's face was just too much.

"So you're like the most power fall vampire in the world!!" Emmett boomed though the house.

"I guess so but as I was saying I have so many power that even as a vampire I can't keep track of all of them" I couldn't help it I was laughing so much that I was holding my sides now Emmett's face was just priceless, Carlisle face look fall of wonder.

"Bella what are the powers you use the most?" Carlisle asked,

"When my power copies other gifts from other vampires it doesn't do anything to the other vampire's powers at all, all it does is copy there gift to give me the same one. Amy can cause you pain by touch and with her eyes when she wants too and she can also start fires by touch and again by using her eyes so my gift copied hers, we'll show you if you like Carlisle" I asked as he nodded,

"Who am I hurting?"Amy asked,

"Me then I'll do the same back to you" I replied as she gulped,

Amy placed her fingers lightly on my arm as I put my shields down and I was suddenly on the floor screaming in pain when my shield snapped back as the pain disappeared, I stood up nodded my head to tell her to do it again but to use her eyes and that my shield was done again. Amy eyes locked onto me full of anger as I fell to the fall in twice the pain from before, again my shield snapped back and the pain was soon gone.

"You ready?" I asked as I saw Taylor close his eyes and look away,

"Do your worst sister" she grinned we liked showing off our powers,

"Here it comes" I told her as she hit the floor in ten times the pain she put me in until I put my shield over her to stop the pain, she stood back up and nodded as I touched her arm lightly with my finger tips then she was on the floor screaming with pain again ten time worst then what she did to me until once again I put my shield over her to stop the pain.

"You ok?" I asked,

"Yeah thanks for putting your shield around me to shut off the pain that fast sis" she chuckled,

"It's alright so any questions?"

"How comes she was in more pain then you was when she used her power on you?" Carlisle asked,

"For some reason my sponge doubles the powers I copy to make the pain about ten times worst for those who I chose to hurt with it" I said,

"Interesting" he whispered,

"Ok Amy you see them flowers I want you to make one of them go on fire" I told her,

"Ookie Dokie" she giggled as a flower went up into flames and I put it out

"Now I'm going to make all the flowers in this room catch on fire and put them out I'll tell you how I put them out later" I focused on the flowers in the room before there all burst into flames and I put them out.

"Faith can make things appear or disappear, she can also move things with her mind and of course so can I, we'll show you" I said as Faith stood next to me.

_Faith make something appear and disappear then move it from one end of the room to another, then once you have done that float me in the air – Me_

_Right on – Faith_

Faith made the table disappear and re-appear with a pair of her shoes on top and then the shoes disappeared to re-appear at one end of the room to the next and before I knew it I was floating in the air.

Once Faith put me down I made the TV disappear and re-appear with a blanket over the top just so I could make the blanket disappear to re-appear at each end of the room and before you knew It I had both Faith, Me and Amy floating in the room from where we stood or sat.

"That is truly amazing girls" Esme gasped,

"Shane's gift is hard to explain so we he is going to show you" I nodded over to Shane while he give me a small smile,

_Hey Guys – Shane_

_What who's that? – Emmett_

_Emmett it's Shane duh –Alice_

_Ok wait who are you – Emmett_

_That Alice darling – Rosalie_

_Rosalie? What you doing in my head- Emmett_

_Everyone is in your head and we can all hear each other thoughts while Shane or if I opened this convo then me kept it open – Me_

_How is that Bella? – Carlisle_

_Will I have the same gift as Shane as you all know so whoever is in the convo will hear another person in the convo's thoughts but let's say if Alice wasn't in this convo then we could all talk to each other without her knowing or hearing us – Me_

_Amazing – Edward_

_Such gifted children – Esme_

"Shane can read thoughts and also send thoughts from his mind to yours. When he sends thoughts it's the same as the convo I just had with the guys, we can open a convo with whoever both human and vampire also whoever is in the convo at that time can hear the thoughts of whoever else is in the convo until the mind reader closes it" I explained.

"Taylor has a very rear gift; he can control the four elements or Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. Earth is very helpful for when we have school and its sunny he can change the weather to make it snow, rain, cloudy but the best one is when he causes thunder and lightning. Fire, he can light things on fire with his mind or throw fire balls, he can also do this with water just making it appear and creating water balls from his hands, lastly he can control the way wind goes. Taylor would you like to show them your powers?" I asked

"Yeah why not" he answered,

Taylor first started playing with earth changing the weather from cloudy to sunny to rainy and then he made is snow before adding thunder and lightning before putting the weather back to what it was before,

"That was earth" I said as Taylor formed a fire ball in one hand and a water ball in the other as he bounced them in his hands.

"Those are the water and fire balls" I spoke again as Taylor then started to play with the wind outside, Taylor made the wind so strong he knocked one of the trees in the forest around own house down.

"and that was Wind"

"Bella do you also have them powers and are yours stronger" Carlisle asked,

"Yes I have them powers but you can't get them any stronger then what Taylor already has them so mine isn't stronger, he wasn't showing you his strongest there apart from with the wind" i kept to the truth my powers for the four elements wasn't stronger then Taylors we were equal because he already had the strongest you could get in the four elements.

"I also have Alice's vision and Jaspers gift of being able to feel you emotions, I have lots of other powers but only the ones I use a lot or every now and then I can remember some powers I have I have forgot that I even have them until I need them", I tired explaining that as clearly as possible but it looked like they understood.

"What do you mean, when you want to?" Carlisle asked yet another question,

"Well I can turn these powers on and off whenever I want, it wasn't easy at first but know I got the hang on it, its fine" I said with a small smile at the end.

"Ok ok, I love you and all Bells but I just had the best idea ever" I looked over to Emmett confused and just as I was about to read his thoughts he shouted at me. "Hey, I know that face no cheating and getting inside my head" oh crap I forgot he lived with Edward hahaha.

"Ok what did you what to do then Em?" I asked, and then wished I didn't because he was smiling evilly at me.

"Oh dear sister, we going to play Truth or Dare vampire style" he boomed jumping up and down like a little girl, I knew this was going somewhere bad but hey what could happen……….

* * *

**Hellooo Readers,**

**Hope you liked this chapter don't worry your little brains I haven't forgot that Edward and Bella need to have a little talk that will be coming after the next chapter…**

**The next chapter is about a funny game of truth and dares the vampire way…**

**=D**

**SoOo tell me -**

**What you think???**

**What could have gone better??**

**Got any ideas?**

**I'll be updating in the next 2days, 3 at the most but we all know I update everyday just for you guys**

**Your Author**

**Amber**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


	5. Chapter 5 Truth Or Dares

**The Song for this Chapter is -**

**Womanizer - Britney Spears**

**The photos of the cars in this chapter will be on my profile and the things Jasper has to wear in his dare :D**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5 - Truth Or Dares

Bella's POV

"What's truth or dares vampires style" asked Faith, looking confused as she didn't know what the game was but overjoyed with the fact we was playing a new game.

"YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED TRUTH OR DARES?" Emmett shouted at Faith, properly also overjoyed with the fact we was playing his game.

"well I have played it but not the vampire way" she paused for a moments before shouting, "AND DON'T SCREAM IN MY FACE" after that she turned on the hells of her shoes and went to sit back in Shane's lap after screaming back in Emmett's face. We all started laughing at the reaction of Emmett he looked like a were-wolf were just about to kill him as his eyes were wide and would have popped out of there sockets if possible. Then there was his mouth hanging open liked his just got a really hard smack, but the best part was when he jumped and started walking back until he fell over and landed on the love set again.

"Well Bella, you didn't tell me we had another Alice in the house" and with that Alice got up gave him a death glare and within 2seconds *smack* "Oww!!!!" Emmett said rubbing his head as Alice sat back down next to Jasper in the love set on the other side of the room away from Rosalie and Emmett, looking pleased that she hurt Emmett.

"Truth or Dares vampire style is a game the Cullen's used to play when I was human, correct me if im wrong but if I remember rightly then the truths used to be about anything, you had to answer it of take the dare, also if you lie the mind readers will tell the other vampires and the truth use to make to wish that you had just gone with a dare" I paused to take an unneeded breath and to let them take this all in.

"Then the dares" I stopped and a started grinning from ear to ear, "the dares are so funny if there not you, I remember this one dare when Alice had to give away all her clothes, bags everything you name it she had to give it away to charity and had to where old peoples clothes for a month Alice went mad" I burst out laughing as Alice was giving me the so called evils, "the dares can be anything you like just like the truths only the dare also make you wish that you have taken the dare so its like a no win game you always pick one and wish you didn't" the look on my families faces was just to good and I was in a roll of laughter all over again.

"Who's going first?" Taylor asked he was always up for a challenge and loved games like this.

"I am I came up with the idea" Emmett said while tying to look thoughtful, I became very scared when an evil smile went from ear to ear on his face.

"Jasper Truth or Dare?" he asked while one of his eye-brows went up and I let out a small sigh.

"Dare always dare" Jasper replied firmly looking in to Emmett's eyes showing no fear.

"Umm lets see…" Emmett had his hand over his chin looking thoughtful until a big smile broke out on to his face. "I dare you to…wait for it, wait for it… RUNAROUNDTHEMALLWEARINGGIRLSCLOTHESOFFMYCHIOCESINGINGWOMANIZER" (for my lovely readers I will slow that down for ya it said - run around the mall wearing girls clothes of my choice singing womanize), everyone burst out laughing while Jasper sat there mouth hanging out looking horrified.

"NO WAY!!! Alice why didn't you warn me before I said DARE!" he shouted/whined. Alice got her berth back not that she needed it and looking lovingly into Jaspers eyes and said "because baby, it will be funny and on the plus said his going to let me dress you" a big smile came on Alice face and then Jasper looked even more horrified if that was even more possible.

"Now remember Alice I want it girly and really funny" Emmett said as Alice stood up pulling Jasper with her before she turned to me, "Bella can I use your room?" did she even need to ask I was going to love this dare as much as anyone else, "yeah sure you remember where it is right?" will if she didn't I would be every worried vampires don't forget anything once changed. "Yep" she replied popping the 'p', then I had an idea.

"Hey Alice, you know one of my power I can make thing appear, so why don't you draw what you want him in show me ill do it I will be a lot faster" I said grinning evilly I couldn't wait for the dare to being. Within 2seconds Alice was hugging me if I was still human I would have died of air good thing I don't need it no more. "That a great idea ill draw it right now".

It all of 1min 33secs and she was done, I looked down into the paper and burst out laughing, once I clamed myself I looked at Jasper and mouthed 'sorry', I closed my eyes and thought of Jasper wearing the things Alice had picked out and when I opened my eyes everyone was laughing and I joined in. Jasper was wearing a bra and girls underwear that was hot pink that said im a girl on it, his hair was straight, 5 inch hot pink heels with glitter and had pink eye shadow and lippy on.

"ok ok, enough laughing at me and lets get on with it" he growled through his teeth.

"ok Alice you and Jasper can drive the pink Audi TT it would match Jasper's colour theme don't you think" I said smiling as everyone laughed, "don't hurt it because faith might not be to happy that's her baby, apart from Shane" I said looking over at Faith with Shane's arms around her lovingly and smiled they was so cute together. Then I remembered something "oh, Alice, Faith were not going shopping were doing the dare and coming back home got it?" they both glared at me but nodded them to would get along just fine I knew it.

"Emmett and Rosalie can drive in the…" I was trying to pick out a car Rosalie would like, I didn't want to keep fighting I wanted to become her friend but I doubt that would happen then I saw the car Rosalie would love…"green BMW Z4, but one thing" I said looking over at Emmett "Rosalie is driving" when Rosalie heard that her head snapped up and I saw a slight smile pull up on her lips and then Emmett being Emmet started whining like a baby, "Emmett, Rosalie is driving and that's that" I said firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest putting his head down.

"Faith, Shane you can drive the red Ferrari, hurt it and ill kill you for hurting my baby" I loved my Ferrari it was my first car.

"Amy and Taylor you can ride the BMW M6" I couldn't say anything about that car it was Taylor's.

"so I guess that leaves me with…" I looked around the room hoping to found Esme or Carlisle but they said they had to go hunt but really they didn't want to play truth or dares after hearing what Emmett had planned for Jasper but who could blame them, then my eyes landed on Edward "Edward" I said loud enough that if there was a human in the room they wouldn't have heard, I looked over at Edward worried, I mean he didn't want me all those years ago and I didn't want to make it even more weird for us but, when I saw his face he looked pained as if someone had just rejected him in some way.

"Err if you like you could go on a motor bike or your own car you don't have to ride with me I just though it would be umm…easier" I said in a rust feeling weird and embarrassed at the same time, I would be blushing like mad if I could.

"NO!" he shouted making me jump, "em sorry…I mean…umm…im...uh…fine with…going to the same car" he looked down at his feet so I couldn't read his expression.

"ok well we can use the black Volkswagen EOS" I said walking over to the hooks that held the eyes and give everyone there keys then turned to see everyone in there cars but me and Edward. As I walked over to the drivers side Edward got there faster and opened my door for me, I looked at him confused but got in and said a small 'thanks' with a small smell. He closed my door and was next to me within seconds. We all pulled out of the garage and was pulling up to the gates as I watch Faith hope over and enter the pin and get back into her car, I turned to Edward and said "em, im going to open up a convo in all of our minds so don't panic" he nodded as I looked back to the front and pulled out of the gates opening a convo…

_Hey guys - Bella _

_Hey - Shane, Faith, Taylor and Amy_

_Who's that get out of my head - Emmett_

_OMG that is so cool I wish I could do that Bella - Alice_

_Hey Bella - Rosalie _

_Hello - Edward_

_Jasper you there? - Bella_

_Yes im not talking to you through - Jasper_

_Why? What did I do? - Bella_

_Put me in a pink car like wearing this isn't bad enough - Jasper_

_Aww Jazz don't be like that hahaha its just harmless fun right?- Bella_

_Yeah what ever you say - Jasper_

_Ok im so Jasper better? - Bella_

_A bit - Jasper_

_Ok do we all know how to get to the mall yeah - Bella_

_Yes - Everyone_

_Ok will remember I said we like racing, Cullen's - Bella_

_Yes - the Cullen's_

_Great idea bells - Taylor and Shane_

_Well first one there wins - Bella_

_WOO HOO! GAME ON - Emmett_

_What do we win? - Alice_

_Just for you Alice and Faith, Rosalie and Amy…A spa day im paying the boys or should I say boy that Wins a new car deal - Bella_

_DEAL - everyone_

_Ok cya guys - Bella _

_Bye - Everyone_

As I closed the convo I could feel Edward looking at me and it was starting to get annoying so I turned and said "WHAT!?" he jumped a bit.

"Nothing" he whispered and looked out the window so I reed his thoughts.

_Why did I leave? Bella's changed so much but she only seems to pull me closer boys do I lo- wait she can read minds are you listening Bella? - Edward_

If I could blush I would be bright red right now but I couldn't lie to Edward I loved him so I looked down and just nodded my head and then look back at the road. "im sorry" was all I said, what was he about to say was he going to say he loved me, no he lift he told me didn't love me, if he did love me he would have stayed with me…wouldn't he?

"Bella…we need to…talk" he said I looked over at him, he had sad eyes. Why was he sad maybe it was because he thought I was like Tanya and was madly in love with him - wait I was in love with him - I knew it he looked sad because didn't want to brake my heart again or was it because he didn't want another love sick vampire after him.

"About what?" I relied

"Us Bella I need you to know that, that night in the woods the things I said I didn't me-" he was saying before I cut him off, "Edward you made it pretty clear how you felt then I don't need to hear it again please save me the heart-brake" I said looking back over at him.

"Bella we need to talk to sort this out" he had that pained look again like earlier but I couldn't think why he would be in pain he didn't love me.

"Is that why you never left Edward because you what to hurt me a bit more or let me have my family back em I mean friends back and take them away again" I was starting to get angry but I keep myself using my copied gift Jasper has.

"What? No of course not Bella im sorry for what I did all those years ago I didn't mean any of it I promise and where not going anywhere not until you tell me to leave…but we need to talk there's a few things you need to know" what did this mean a few things I need to no?, what was that about?, why wouldn't he leave until I told him to?, why did he care what I thought? and what didn't he mean?, he didn't mean to hurt me? or he didn't mean what he said?. No it must mean he didn't mean to hurt me he lift remember Bella, he don't love you anymore I thought to myself. The only way I was going to found out the answer to my questions was to talk to him.

I didn't realised I had pulled up in the parking lot of the mall until I looked out the window in front, as I was about to get out of the car I felt someone pulling on my hand I turned to see Edward sitting there with pleading eyes, I sighed and spoke "why are you doing this to me?" I whispered.

"You'll found out if you talk to me" I looked him in the eyes and nodded my head slowly,

"fine but if I do promise me one thing" I asked looking down my hand he was still holding it.

"Anything" he replied as soon as I asked.

"Don't go and don't take Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle away I wont be able to go through that, not again, please Edward" I asked begging sorrow showing in my eyes as I looked into his golden ones. "I promise but Bella we aren't going anywhere until to tell us to I promise and I know my promise might not mean anything to you after what I have done but I mean it" I could smell his scent getting stronger as we leaned into each other - wait no Bella if you do this it will be harder when you have the talk and he tells you that he still don't want you - I thought to myself and quickly got out the car pulling my hand out of Edwards and felt sad as if a part of me had gone missing.

The others were already here I could smell there scent as I walked with human speed over to the doors of the mall and there stood everyone like I thought, I put on the biggest smile I could and walked over to the group and said "so how won?"

"WE DID!!" Alice shouted oh brother what have I got myself into why did I say a spa day…I snapped out of my own little world when I heard Jasper laughing.

"What's funny Barbie" I asked

"You" huh me, why?, what did I do?

"You regret making the deal of a spa day because you hate them and Alice won and now you have to go through what you call hell" then he started laughing again and continued "but the best part is your paying for it".

Everyone started laughing this time but there was one laugh that got my attention it sounded like bells to my ears…snap out of it Bella I told myself…I started glaring at him and said "carry on Jazzy and I wont get you a new car" a smirk paying about on my lips, "oh yeah do you made if I have a motor bike I like them better then cars" I nodded my head and walked in to the mall everyone on my tail.

"Aww man" I turned to see Emmett with his head down "what's wrong Emmett?" I asked "we don't have a camera to video Jasper making a fool out of himself" I started laughing and everyone looked at me like I was going crazy and then I heard Amy whisper to Taylor 'I think she has lost it' I turned to glare at my sister and explained myself.

"Guys have you forgot who I am?" they still looked confused.

I put my hand out in front of everyone as they watched, made sure no one was looking and thought of a camera in my hand. Opened my eyes and there in front of me in my hand was a navy blue camera, I smiled and give it to Emmett.

"There now we have one"

"You know I love you right?" he asked grinned like a children on Christmas day.

"You've said it once or twice" I laughed as Jasper walked in front of the group as Emmett got the camera ready and shouted action.

Jasper took off skipping down the mall singing

"Superstar Where you from, how's it going? I know you Gotta clue, what you're doing? You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here But I know what you are, what you are, baby "

We was walking behind Emmett watching as he was behind Jasper getting everything on type, we was all laughing and holding out sides as we walking and watched Jasper sing and skip along the mall. The best part was when where winking at him we was coming up to WHSimth half way through the mall when one of the grades came out…

"Oi you kids come here now!" he shouted and he took of running after us.

"RUN!!!!!!!" Emmett shouted while Jasper was still singing and running with us on his tail.

"Womanizer Woman-Womanizer You're a womanizer Oh Womanizer Oh You're a Womanizer Baby"

Jasper sang the end of the song for what seemed like the 8th time and we ran out the fire exit doors to the parking lot and to the cars as I was running to the drivers side Edward was already there a big grin on his face as he held the door open for me - again might I add - I said 'thanks' and jumped in.

On the way home we didn't say anything to each other thank fully. We pulled up to the gates first this time and I put the pin in the gates again and drove in to the house, as I was about to open my car door Edward got there first AGAIN!, why was he meaning so easy and a gentleman to me its not like he loves me or anything even if I wished he did.

"Bella I think its about time we had that talk" he whispered leaning over me as I got out of the car.

"Edward, not now please" I asked our families were here and we was playing a game I didn't want to spoil it for them all. Just as he was about to say something my phone rang I looked at the caller ID Faith.

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Hey B, me, Shane, Amy, Taylor, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are all going hunting and Alice called Esme were going to meet up with them but where going to change Jaspers clothes at the Cullen's house first ok?"

"What don't I get to come?" I didn't need to hunt but I was trying to get out of the talk with Edward I wasn't ready to be hurt again.

"You hunted the after day so you don't need to so hang out with Edward he hunted the other day to" she was up to something…

"Fine" I knew there was know why out of this, that's one of the things I liked about Faith she was like Alice a lot so I couldn't really get away with anything.

"Oh, and B, don't go to hard on him trust me" I looked down at my feet, Alice must had told her what was going to happen.

"Ok have fun and em, remember we have school soon its already.." I looked at my watch and said "1:30am ok?" after that she said good luck and they would be home at 7:30 to get ready for school we bid each other goodbye and I turned to look at Edward and closed my phone.

"That's get this over with" I whispered walking past Edward and to my bedroom. Edward not far behind me when I sat against the head board of my queen sized navy blue bed and he sat at the end. We looked at each other for a while and I saw something in his eyes but didn't know the look it was sort of the look Amy, Faith, Shane or Taylor got in there eyes when they looked at each other lovingly what did that mean. then he spoke…

"Bella" he said as I realized I had let my head fall down so I was looking at my hands.

He put his hand under my chin and I felt a tingle as he pulled my face up to look at him and said "im so sorry Bella, I hope you can forgive me for what I did to you but all them years ago what I said it was…….

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**What's he going to say it was true or does he still love Bella and want her back all will be discovered in the next chapter keep reading readers!!!!**

**Now I know I took a long time to update but I started school and im in my last two years now, im not sure if you'll all know what GCSE's are but without them I cant get a job or anything so I have been studying and everything and didn't have the time to write my story ****L but school is cramming down on homework now so ill update more thanks for reading my story please review I like to hear what you got to say……**

**sOoOoOoOo tell me -**

**What you think???**

**What could have went better??**

**Got any ideas?**

**I'll be updating again within the week maybe on Saturday and it will be up at 5pm London time line **

**Next Chapter THE TALK!!!!!!!! **

**Wooooooooo cant wait?**

**Should they get back together or wait a bit longer tell me :D **

**Talk son love all my readers bye**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Alice AKA Amber**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 The Talk!

**The Song to this Chapter is - Goodbye by Miley Cyrus**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Talk!**

**BPOV**

"….what I said it was…"

"STOP" I shouted I couldn't hear what he was going to say not again I knew even as a vampire he wouldn't love me I'm still just plain Jane ugly and worthless.

"But Bella you need to hear what I was about two …" why is he doing this to me,

"Edward, why are you doing this to me?" I looked into his eyes but all I could see was sorrow and hurt and….and I think I saw love, no Bella he was just about to say he still didn't love like the last time.

"What? Why am I doing what to you Bella trying to tell you that I lo-" I cut him off again I didn't need to hear it again it was painful enough the first time and I couldn't go through this not again, I won't make it this time even if I have to walk though fire to end this pain by ending my life, my ever living soul.

"No Edward, why do you like hurting me? Was it not enough all those years ago? Did you not get the reaction you wanted? Is that way you're doing it again?" I had so many questions to ask but I knew if he told me the answer I might not be able to handle it.

"Bella the last thing I want to do is hurt you" he said in a whisper,

"Then why are you here? Because when you lift last time I stayed there in the woods crying and couldn't even walk that how she got me EDWARD" I shouted his name to let out all this anger I was feeling and as he went to say something else I put my hand up to stop him I couldn't take it no more he had to no and then maybe just maybe he might leave me be, if I don't kill myself.

"Edward I don't see why you're here, yes I love you and maybe more since I became a vampire but you lift me there and you keep coming into my head every day and I can't get away from you but you lift Edward, you lift!. You said you didn't love me so why are you here in my room talking to me I'm in enough pain as it is so why are you here about to tell me you don't lov-" I was cut off by the most loving feeling ever … wait …. WHAT?... I didn't have the strength to pull myself away from him, lips felt so nice against mine and soft, but all too soon he pulled away…what am I saying….he's just going to leave me after and this will be harder than ever for me to get over, within seconds I was on the other side of the room as far as possible sitting in the corner dry sobbing with my head on my knees when he spoke…

"Im so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to do th-" I knew it, why me, why was it always me he did this to or was there others girls to…

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" I was more than angry now and I swear I saw him jump at my outburst…"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS HARDER ON ME IF YOUR GOING TO GO THEN LEAVE EDWARD BECAUSE…because I can't take the pain of you being here and not being mine" I was so angry with him but I couldn't found it in me to shout the last part at him even if he did deserve it.

"Bella if you would just listen to me" I heard him say as he got up of the bed and walked slowly over to me, I didn't cut him off from speaking this time so he on "Bella I am so in love with you that you wouldn't believe me if I told you how much I love you, I can't even put it into words how hard it was that I had to leave you but you must understand I did that for you" huh? He loved me,

Then I looked up to see him right in front of me staring into my eyes and that's when I saw it, love in his eyes not a little bit of it like I thought I had seen before but whole full on love, pure in his golden eyes and that's all I need to see. That all I needed to know that he loved me, I pushed him back so he was laying back on the floor me on top of him kissing his lips.

The amount of lust and love I could feel coming of him was unbelievable but we had to stop before we got too carried away.

"I love you so much Isabella Marie Swan" he told me as I pulled away and put my head on his chest and listened to his breathing as his heart didn't beat to make a sound, I looked up to see him grinning at me that favorite cocked smile I always loved as I said,

"I love you to, but Edward this isn't going to be easy I know you truly love me, trust me im empathic remember? But the fact is you still lift me broken and even though my family may have helped me back together I was not truly complete…" I stopped to let him take this all in before I went on "…and with you here knowing that you love me does make me whole but not fully because I have to learn to trust you, I do trust you but you hurt me once and I won't be able to go through that again because no one will be able to help me this time and I don't know what would happen if I opened up right away to be hurt again. Do you understand?" as I looked in his eyes all I could see was sorrow and understand meant along with a few other emotions.

"Bella I will never hurt you again I lift because I wanted you to have a chance at a human life so you could have more things then I could give you, I wanted you to grow up and have children, get married to a human even when I hated the thought of another man touching any part of you and wishing I would be the father of your children but it looks like I lift you to become a vampire just after your 18th birthday and much sooner than I would have liked for you to become one of us if you had to" he said watching me the whole time and just as I was about to say something our phones rang.

I groaned and put my head on his shoulder before getting up to let him up to answer his, I looked down to see Faith was calling me and held it up to show Edward while he showed me his Alice. The look on his face was priceless as we both knew what was coming and then I answer my phone.

"Hello"

"Bellaaaaaa"

"What did you want Faith, not to be rude but I was doing something" I said wanting nothing more than to talk to Edward again he wasn't mine well not yet anyway.

"Oh hun we all know what you were really up to Alice told us" 'great' I thought.

"Ok well can we hurry this up please" I asked as nice as I could as I felt Edward's arm go around my belly and pull me back into his chest and smiled at the feeling.

"Well I called just to say that the Cullen's are coming back to ours and we are a couple of minutes away so you know, and I bet you like what just happened it is so cute Bella I see it rig-" I closed my phone if they was almost here I wasn't staying on the phone and wasting time.

"Bella" Edward said as he pull me close to him if that was possible "well you be my girlfriend until I make you my wife" oh my god he just and huh? Oh my god Bella talk it's just Edward…yeah but he just said he wanted me to be his girlfriend then to become his wife,

"Edward you know I love you so why would you even ask something like that, of course I will be you girlfriend" I said in a rush.

"Good because I wouldn't have it any other way" was all that was said before I was turned around and pulled in for a very heated kiss but I wasn't complaining that was until I heard two annoying little pixies jumping up and down as I turned around to see Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Faith, Amy, Shane and Taylor all standing in my bed room with the biggest smiles on their face you would think it was Christmas all over again for a 5 year old.

"Aww" they all said together but I even saw Rosalie smiling.

* * *

**Hiya Guys,**

**Now I know I haven't done an update in like weeks but to me it feels like years so yhyh I know I know… and IM SOOOO SORRY GUYS **

**I hope you still love me lol**

**Will I'll update ASAP promise but I don't know when because I'm working on two other stories as well, one just for me and another story called Mountain Lions that is up on my profile but hopefully I won't take too long to update this story.**

**Mountains Lions is an ALL HUMAN!!!! Pranks, jokes, love, crying, baskets ball etc but that's all I'm saying for now hope you liked this chapter I will update ASAP and my other story is now up I hope you like that one two **

**SOoOoOoOo - **

**What did you think???**

**What could I do better??**

**Any ideas?**

**Your Author**

**Amber**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


	7. Chapter 7 Another Family

**The Song for this Chapter is - Taylor Swift - Love Story**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Another Family**

**BPOV**

_6 Months later (Friday at Swans House)_

I still couldn't believe that Edward wanted me, I feel so dumb when I think back to when he was trying to tell me that he loved me and I kept telling him I didn't want to know.

Over the past 6 months my family and the Cullen's have become an even stronger family, we can't seem to get another of each other. It wasn't until we was all together that you really saw how much my new family was like my old one,

Emmett and Taylor were pretty much like twins always making jokes funny or not and their love for games oh boy…

Rosalie and Amy they've taken to each other pretty well but I always thought they would both of them are not scared to tell you what they think and there not scared to hold their own…

Jasper, Edward and Shane all get along really well but if you think about it you would have knew they would I mean come on how much better can it get 2 vampires that can read mind, not including me and then Jasper and Shane are both really clam all the time I don't know how they do it…

Faith and Alice together is like living in hell 1) there both pixies 2) they both love Bella Barbie or as I call it pure torture and 3) the worst one of them all…they love SHOPPING! As if I needed another person to make me try all different things on for hours on end, but I still love.

At the moment we were all about to start playing Truth or Dares vampire style. Again, as we didn't finish our last game and plus we are waiting for the thunder storm in about half an hour so we can kick ass vampire style and show ho- … I stopped mid thought when my phone started ringing…

'_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_Im standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air'_

'_See the lights_

_See the par--'_

I answered my phone after promising I would kill Faith for putting that as my ring tone it was embarrassing…

"Hi Dad" I ask while looking around to see the Cullen's looking at me totally confused but my family knew who I was talking to so I guess now I'll have to tell them about the Voturi this might not go so well.

"Bella, my no.1 daughter, how are you?" Aro replied sounding a little bit more happy then he should be this only means one thing he coming to visit.

"I'm only no.1 because I'm older than your other daughter dad, and I'm fine I have a few things to tell you but that can wait, how are you first and why do you sound so happy?" please say you're not coming to visit and that I'm wrong.

"Well dear I'm missing you so much I thought I would come and see how you was doing" 'no why now' I thought,

"Well very well but could you tell me wh-"

_Knock knock_

"Hang on a second Dad someone's at the door" who would be knocking at the door you have to get past the gates and you would have to know the code to get in I thought aimlessly as I answered the door and there in front of me was not who I wanted to be there at less not yet.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!" Jane and Alec shouted together with big grins on their faces with Aro and his mate Lola,

"OH MY GOD" I screamed my Dad had always been able to surprise me but not once did I think he would do this, I didn't realize how much I missed my royal family but I had to leave them because every time I met a vampire they hated me or thought I was there to kill them as I'm the most powerful vampire there is.

"Mum, Dad how… oh my god JANE, ALEC get in here I want a hug" I missed them so much I hadn't seen them is months and if they didn't come here I might of ended up paying them a visit. As we pulled away from our hug there was a loud hiss and then growls behind me uh-oh.

"Edward guys it not want you thi-" well that's what I was saying until Edward pulled me behind him,

"Stay away from her, what do you want" now all the Cullen's was in front on me in there hunting style couch.

Fine if you don't listen to me I'll make you if they should have learned one thing over these past 6 months its not to get me angry or to not listen when I'm trying to explain something. I used Faiths power to put myself in front on the Voturi and the Cullen's as my family came to stand next to me.

"I will explain why they are here if you were to listen, now stand up straight and stop growling at MY FAMILY!!!" I was more than pissed now.

"How...They...No" Edward was trying to think of how I was family with Voturi.

"Yes know would you please go back to the family room and sit down so I can explain or I will make you and trust me it won't be fun guys you have seen like when im angry now MOVE!" I shouted and they jumped.

_OH MY GOD BELLA WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE THEY LEFT YOU - Jane - always worrying about me even though I'm older and can handle myself._

_Bella you have a lot of explaining to do younger lady - Mum (Lola) great _

_This is just perfect I always knew they would get back together - Aro _

_Bella open a convo with me and you I know your listening - Alec_

_Yes brother - me_

_Don't yes brother me Isabella Marie Voturi Swan _

_Why didn't you tell me? - Alec_

Oh now I just feel bad Alec was one of my best friends and je was my brother…

_Alec I'm so sorry I'll make it up to you I promise anything you want but me and Edward only just got make together not long ago and it just slipped my mind I'm so sorry - me_

_It's ok I guess but we better get moving come on - Alec_

I smiled as he held out his hand for me to take and I didn't realize because I was so court up in the convo that Aro, Lola and the rest of my family was in the family room but Jane was still next to me with sadness in her eyes so I took her hand to show her it was ok and all three of us walked hand in hand to the family room…

* * *

**HEY GUYSSSS**

**YOU DIDN'T THINK I WAS GOING TO DO THAT DID YA!!!!**

**Well let me know what you guys think of my new chapter…**

**What do you think???**

**What could be done better??**

**Any ideas for me?**

**Your Author**

**Amber**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting My Other Family

**The song for this chapter is - ****Justin Bieber - One Time!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Meeting My Other Family**

**EPOV **

Me and my family where sitting here waiting for My Bella, to come back though those doors that I was longed to stop staring at. There were so many questions going through my head right now…was she ok? How is she so close with the Volturi? What are they doing here? And what did th- my thoughts was stopped short as Bella came through the door while holding Alec's and Jane's hands.

I got to her side as fast as I could to make sure she wasn't hurt, we all knew what Jane and Alec's powers were.

"Edward its fine, remember they are my family, they will not hurt me" she said so low that only I could hear.

Alec and Jane had gone to stand by Aro and Lola on the other side of the room along with the Taylor, Shane, Amy and Faith while Bella remained with me on my side with my family.

"Bella, honey, daughter would you like to start explaining please" Lola said,

Lola is Aro's mate and she has the power to make you see things that are not there or make them invisible so you can't see something when it's there.

I'm confused she called Bella her daughter could Bella be Princess Isabel Volturi…No that was a stupid thought.

"Yes Mum" she said dropping her eyes, I was right no wait for her to finish Edward I told myself as Bella started to tell us how she knew the Volturi.

_A few hours later…_

WOW!

That's what me and all my family thought once Bella had stopped talking, she was indeed the Princess next in line right after Lola and Aro, but we also did not think that Shane, Taylor, Amy and Faith was also part of the Volturi as well as Bella.

When Bella was found she stayed with Taylor, Amy, Shane and Faith but Bella went to the Volturi to learn more about her powers and how to use them so her family went along with her, and they soon became members of Volturi but get to leave and come back when they want to. They stayed there for a couple of years and that's how they became so close, Bella got them to take on the veggie diet just like us and they kept their promise to her even after she left.

"I know what it's like when people find out when we are part of the Volturi and that's why I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you again" she started to dry-sob.

Once I saw she was crying I pulled her close as in fear of if I let her go then she might disappear.

"Why would you lose us bells you know we love you" I asked.

"Because I'm Princess Isabel Volturi and others either hate me without knowing me or think I'm there to kill them" she sobbed into my chest.

"Silly Bella we know who you are and it don't matter where you come from, we know you would never in your dreams hurt us so why didn't you tell us we would have been ok with it" I whispered softly in her ear.

"Because Rose and me have become close over the past few months and I thought you would think I was a monster and I just …"

"Shh Bella I can assure everything will be fine if you don't believe me read everyone's mind" I replied, it was true everyone thought it was cool that she's the Princess.

_Aw my poor baby she thought we wouldn't love her - Esme_

_I feel as if Bella is one of my own I would never leave her again - Carlisle_

_I hope we get to go to Volturi … maybe we could live there … I might have to talk with Bella about this? - Alice_

_My poor baby sister I hope she feels happy soon because I can't take it anymore but I still think it's awesome - Jasper_

_That is so cool - Emmett_

_WOW! She thought I hated her…Bella I know you and Edward are listening and I don't care if he hears but I've never hated you I was just…jealous of you when you was human you had everything I wanted I hope you can forgive me, I'm so sorry - Rosalie_

With that Bella flew out of me arms and into Rosalie's

Bella opened her mind and had a little convo with rose

_Thank you Rose - Bella _

_It's ok and I think of you a sister to you know - Rosalie_

After a little while Aro spoke up before leaving…

"Bella I was wondering would you, Taylor, Amy, Shane, Faith and the Cullen's like to come back to Volturi with us it's just so lifeless and lonely without you there of course you will be Princess but you can still have a free life with no missions like before…"

"YES" Bella all but shouted it my ear.

"But you have to ask the Cullen's I cannot speak for them Dad you know that"

"So Esme, Carlisle would you join us back to Italy you are free to come and go as you please" Aro asked my mum and dad…

"If the kids wou-" Esme couldn't even finish as you heard

"Eeee!!! We are going to Italy" from Alice

"Hell yeah" - Emmett

"Where Alice goes I go" - Jasper

"Thank you and I would love to come" -Rosalie

"Well you know I'm going, wherever Bella is I'm there" - Me

"Well I guess we are coming to Italy Thank you for the offer Aro, kids go pack" Carlisle said nicely.

"No its fine all new things will be brought for them from me of coarse" surprisingly Lola said this and me and my family was all but gob smacked.

"We couldn't poss-" Esme tried to say but Lola cut her off,

"Please Esme you and Carlisle have done so much for us by just saying, you have given me more and all I could ask for two new friends who aren't after becoming powerful and more kids but most importantly we've got our Bells back and that's all thanks to your family and Edward" Lola said as she looked around the room until her eyes landed on me with Bella in my arms as Bella looked up at her mum with a big smile on her face.

This is truly the start of a new and wonderful beginning…

* * *

**YOU ALL BETTER LOVE ME HAHA!!!**

**No it's not the end lol but I was going to end it there…then thought but that will be a poor story on my behalf as it was only 8 chapters so next is when they arrive at Italy filled with more fun and games…**

**Update soon **

**Your Author**

**Amber**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


	9. Chapter 9 One Less Lonely Girl

**All of these members of her family in Italy are not made up even if some names you do not remember from the book but I researched and there are more than these few members but I did not feel the need to write them as they will stay just part of the guard and un known.**

**This Chapters Song is - ****Justin Bieber - One Less Lonely Girl**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - One Less Lonely Girl**

**BPOV**

I was so happy that all of my families got along, I wasn't too sure when I was going to tell the Cullen's that I was Princess Isabel Volturi it never really crossed my mind because I was so wrapped up in being back with Edward and thinking of how my life had really changed over the past 6 -7 months.

Over the past 6-7 months everything has changed a lot since the way my life use to be, my family and the Cullen's have a bigger bond then I thought would ever be possible.

There's an upside to us being one big family and the down sides.

The up sides are,

1) I got part of my old life back with me,

2) I got My Edward back and no one else could have him,

3) Jasper didn't feel the need to want to drink my blood with every hug he gave me anymore,

4) Most of all I got my family back a loving mother and father that wasn't in Italy having to run the vampire world, I got 2 more of my brothers back that I longed for, me and Rosalie have a better understanding and are now as close as ever, I also got one of my best girlfriends back (Alice).

Then there's a few down falls,

1) Two hyper pixie's who always want to play Barbie Bella,

2) The non-stop jokes from Emmet AND Taylor,

So this list isn't as long as my other one but hey I love them all and that's the main thing right?

At the moment we was at the airport boarding our private plane to Italy, I couldn't wait to get home and see the rest of my family Uncle Caius his mate Aunt Athenodora, Uncle Marcus his mate Aunt Didyme, Aunt Renata, Aunt Heidi, Aunt Chelsea, Uncle Santiago, Cousin Felix and Cousin Demetri.

Uncle Caius is the 3rd vampire of the four leading vampires at Volterra castle with Uncle Marcus at 2nd leading vampire, my father Aro top vampire of Volterra and myself, Princess Isabel Volturi 4th at leading our kind, I only lead when really needed to I don't really like telling people what to do but if it makes me and my family less of the monsters we are meant to be I will do it to help keep the kind that is not ours safe. Humans.

Aunt Athenodora is Uncle Caius mate she doesn't really leave the castle much as she has to keep everything in order when the top 4 vampires are not there but she mainly has to focus on making sure the laws are in order of the immortal children. Aunt Athenodora hates having to kill or get some of our guards to kill a child but it's to keep not only our kind safe but humans to.

Aunt Didyme is Uncle Marcus mate, she is very loveable and loved making people happy in her human life and that was a trait she brought though to the vampire life her gift is to make people happy, and Aunt Didyme is also by blood Father Aro's sister.

Aunt Renata is a very trusted member of the Volturi Guard and is as loveable as she can get but sadly has not found her mate yet.

Aunt Heidi is also just as much trusted as Aunt Renata and her job was to bring the humans my family would feed off to the hall then after they turned to eating animals she now has to bring wild deer and such if we are too busy to go out and hunt for it, but she never really does this anymore as we like to hunt for our own pray. So even though she is not really needed she is still part of the family and that's the way it will stay.

Aunt Chelsea also is trusted just as much as my other aunts but she normal goes everywhere with Father Aro as she has the gift of undoing or strengthening the ties of relationships when needed in a battle that is expected and unexpected, I was surprised to not see her with Jane, Alec, Father Aro and Mother Lola, but then I guess Alec and Jane was there to help if anyone attacked.

Uncle Santiago is part of the guard when needed but not as much, Uncle Santiago works more in the department of cars and motor-bikes we ride as he has such a passion for them, he told me everything I know about them so I can see him and Rosalie getting along just fine. Even though Uncle Santiago has no gifts he is a very close member to us in our family.

Cousin Felix and Cousin Demetri are very much alike and reminded me so much of Jasper and Emmet, we made bets, they made jokes about me and where two big Goofballs most of the time. Felix has no gift we are aware of but is one of the strongest vampire's I've ever meet and Demetri has a gift of being a tracker and yet to also be very strong like Felix but not as strong.

Me and my Cousins (Felix and Demetri) love to play fight even though I win all the time they still try to fight me, they may be strong but they also forget im am the most powerful with my gifts.

Jane and Alec are my sister and brother and we are very close, Jane can make you feel pain that is not really there and Alec can close all 5 of our senses, sight, smell, touch, hearing and taste.

Father Aro and Mother Lola are two of the most loving people I have meet apart from Esme and Carlisle who I also think of as my mum and dad.

Father Aro has a gift to know everything we have thought with just one touch and Aunt Lola does not have a gift so to say but she has the compassion for loving her children just like Esme and like the compassion Carlisle has when working in the hospital saving humans lives.

We had just got settled in our sets on the plane just as it picked up and flow into the air and the belt sign went off telling us we could take them of now.

I was sitting next to Edward and behind me and Edward was Alice and Jasper, then Rose and Em, then across from me and Edward on the other side of the plane was Faith and Shane behind them was Amy and Taylor then Jane and Alec behind them, with Esme, Carlisle, Aro and Lola up front and that's when Alice bomb bared me with a questions…

"So Bella what's it like being Princess?" Alice asked this as Edward put the arm rest up and moved so his back was on the window and I could sit on his lap facing everyone knowing this was going to be a long plane ride.

"Will its very different from a normal life that's for sure but that's only when I'm not in the castle in the castle it's just like when we all hang out" Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward all looked at me like I was mad but they've only seen the Volturi in the way everyone see us and now they get to see the loving family we really are behind closed doors.

"Why are you looking at Bella like that, were not always mean you know only when we are dealing with vampires that are dis-o-baying the law" Jane spoke up as she and Alec turned in their sits facing us.

After they got over there shock Alice asked the next question on her mind…

"So will there be some sort of party now you're going back?" I knew Alice loved parties but I hated them and my Dad knew it so there better not be.

Before I could answer Aro was by our side and I wanted to kill him for what next came out of his mouth.

"No one knows that the Princess is returning to the castle but there has been a party set up to announce her coming back and there will be a surprise for all you Cullen's to" I wanted to do nothing but tear his head off at the moment for planning a party announcing me coming back home.

"Who will be there? Dad" I hissed though my teeth as I shoot him death glares,

"Isabella do not look at me like that and most certainly do not hiss at me" he said in a firm voice and I could feel everyone getting worried about what might happen between me and Aro.

"I'm sorry Dad but you know I don't like parties" I whined shocking the Cullen's for not fighting back but I was a real softy when it came to my daddy's, like they say I'm daddy's princess but really the meaning is true.

"It's ok dear and I'm sorry I know you don't, but you haven't been home in a while and I want everyone to know that your back, spicily when you left we had to claim you went into hiding to live a real life, even if it was true" he gave me a pointed look as he said this.

"Fine but if I'm having a party then you have to tell me what the surprise is for the Cullen's" he would have to say yes because he knew I wouldn't leave my room if he didn't plus I like knowing secrets.

"Ok you win; the people going are just your Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, I, your mum, sister and brother, Everyone will be there along with every vampire out of the castle that has never broken the law and we get along with they will all be in the hall and you will enter with Jane and Alec at your side when you are called because no one knows you are coming back yet, understood?" dad asked looking at me with a eye-brow raised,

I sighed and nodded my head then remembered he had to tell me the surprise, a grin was then plastered on my face when dad said,

"Block our minds so only you can hear me open a convo and block it so Alice can't see it in the future".

I did as asked and waited for him to think…

_Bella put everyone in this convo apart from the Cullen's and block their thoughts and futures - Dad (Aro)_

I did as asked and waited….

_Hey guys - Me_

_Bells who else in this convo? - Shane _

_Me, Dad, Mum, Amy, Taylor, Faith, You, Jane and Alec I'm blocking your thoughts and futures so Alice and Edward don't know what's happening in their surprise and I will be doing this until the party that dads doing for when we get back to the castle, dads about to tell us what the surprise is so shh - Me_

_Thank you Bells - Dad (Aro)_

_Welcome - Me_

_Well as you all know Bella's now with Edward and Amy, Taylor, Faith, Shane and yourself Bella have become very close with them and are your family - Dad (Aro)_

He paused letting us think about what he said and then went on …

_So as they are now coming to live with us until one of you chose other wise and we will become as close with them as you have all become we will be giving them all each a Volturi Crest if they would like to become part of our family - Dad (Aro)_

_So your planning on making them part of the guard? - Amy_

_No just part of our family Amy, they are not part of the guard as everyone is just family like you all was become we came to visit understand - Dad (Aro)_

_Cool - Taylor_

_Yep - Faith_

_Ookie Dokie - Amy_

_I Wander what they will think - Shane_

_This is going to be really fun - Faith_

_Can I close the convo now dad? - I asked I wanted to snuggle into Edward _

_Yes you may honey but keep us blocked - Dad (Aro)_

_Cya guys - Me_

Jane and Alec turned back around in there sits while I snuggled close into Edward as he hummed my Lullaby in my ear with his arm around me holding me close with the odd kiss on my head, nose, cheek and then lastly my lips.

6-7 Months ago the world got one less lonely girl.

* * *

**SOoOoOoOo you guys know I never ask you to review but I really would like to know what you think of this chapter…**

**What was the best part???**

**Could I have done something better??**

**What would you like to happen next?**

**I love knowing what you think so please this once tells me and I will expect reviews on chapter 10 which will be up 2moz I PROMISE!!!!**

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas and have a Happy New Year to come…**

**Your Author**

**Amber**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


	10. Chapter 10 The Princess Returns

**Song for this chapter is - Miley Cyrus - The Time of Our Lives**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The Princess Returns**

**BPOV**

It felt good to be back at home but I knew once I walked back though those castle doors everything will change like the last time but it's not driving me out of my home, not again.

We had just gotten off the plane and are now in a limo on our way to the castle, everyone was quite for the time being.

"What are you thinking?" Edward said into my ear so only I could hear, I let down my shield and pulled him into it so only he and I could hear each other's thoughts…

_Just how everything is going to change when we get back and it's said that I am back - Me_

_I thought you wanted to come back home - Edward_

_I do but I'm scared that what happened the last time might happen again Edward - Me_

_What happen last time Love? - Edward _

I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was worried but just as I was about to tell him we was at the castle.

_I'll tell you later, at the moment it's time for the Princess to go get ready, I'll see you soon and don't be worried by what's about to happen when I leave in a few minutes my dad will explain - Me_

I smiled at my love so he knew it was ok and kissed him on the lips.

Just before the door opened I turned to see Jane, Alec, Taylor, Amy, Shane, Faith, Mum and Dad looking at me and I gave them a look they knew all too well and they nodded back.

_Tell them but not everything I should be the one to tell them why I had to leave - Me_

_Yes dear - Mum (Lola)_

_Bells, Felix and Demetri will be the ones to open the door and take you to your room, get dressed and Jane and Alec will be up in a few - Dad (Aro)_

_Yes Dad - Me_

_Then the rest of you dears, (Amy, Taylor, Faith and Shane) go to your rooms get dressed where your crest and meet us in the hall - Mum (Lola)_

_Yes Lola - the four of them said together_

_Now what did I tell you call me Mum - Mum (Lola)_

_Sorry Mum - the four of them replied together again_

_That's better, Jane and Alec you get dressed before you go to Bella's room and also where your crest everyone is to where the crest so the Cullen's feel more like family when they get there's understood - Mum (Lola)_

_Yes Mum - we all said together_

The limo came to a stop as I saw Felix and Demetri walk towards us with their hoods up; as soon as the door was opened I was out of the limo leaving the Cullen's shocked at the speed I had to go. With Felix and Demetri on my tail making sure no harm came to me we went straight to my room.

"Welcome Home Bells!" They both shouted at me as soon as my bedroom door closed, my room was sound proof so it didn't matter.

"Hello boys" I turned and smiled at my loving cousins and open my arms and said "what no hug?, come on who's first?" of course Demetri was first to give me a big bear hug much like Emmet's and the Felix was the same just not as tight.

"We've missed you Bells" Felix said as he stepped away,

"Well we all know why I had to leave but I'm back now and I'm not leaving my home without putting up a fight for it" I grinned evilly because they knew I don't back down a 2nd time.

"That our girl, but enough of this chit chat you have to get ready the Cullen's rooms have been set up and are being seen as we talk and you have to get ready for your party before Alec and Jane come to get you, have fun Princess" Demetri knew I hated it when he called me that, I may be princess but it don't make me any different from the rest of them but he's always seen me as his little princess so I don't mind as much.

"We will leave you to get ready Alec and Jane are outside your room when you're ready Bells" Felix said as they walked to the door.

"Wait!" I shouted not that I needed to, "it's only you two that know I'm back right no one else?" I could get out of this party if everyone knew.

"Only we know inside the castle someone had to come and make sure no harm came to you now didn't we" and with that I was left in my room to get ready.

* * *

**EPOV **

Once the limo stopped Bella was gone with two of the guard that I think was Felix and Demetri I couldn't see as they had their hoods up blocking their face but they ran with Bella to the castle, I turned to ask Aro and Lola where she had gone I had a feeling they was having a thought convo again as Bella blocked their minds, but when I went to ask, Lola simply held her hand up and said "we will tell you in dear time dear".

The limo went to the front of the castle and we was led to the hall where everything was set up for the party there was balloons and everything, but it didn't miss my eye that everything was in a navy blue colour.

Aro walked to the front of the hall and that's when I realized only my family was here, I wonder where everyone else went…

"As you just saw Bella had to live before us and this is for her own safety" I was about to interrupt but Aro held his hand up, "we cannot tell you why as Bella has asked to tell you herself and we are going to respect her wishes to tell you" he paused and then Lola spoke up…

"This is where the party well take place your rooms have been set up to how Bella designed them and they are also stored with everything needed such as clothes an-" then Alice spoke

"Sorry to interrupt Lola but please tell me Bella didn't pick out the clothes and thanks on behalf of me and my family" Alice always so impatient when coming to clothes at least she said thanks at the end.

"It's ok dear" Lola started laughing and looked back up to meet our eyes, "no dear Bella didn't even trust herself to pick your clothes so Faith, Bella's Aunt's Heidi, Renata and Chelsea picked them out but Bella did design your rooms" she pointedly at me now then spoke again…

"you will have your own room for now Edward until after the party as you will not be seeing her until then and she needs to get ready" I nodded that seemed fair enough.

* * *

**BPOV**

Me, Jane and Alec was waiting to enter the hall all members of the guard was inside the hall with other vampires from all over the world and so was all my families. I was wearing a Navy Blue dress that came to my knees as a cut came up the dress, my dress is also strap less, over my dress I have a black cloak, the inside is Navy Blue and also my cloak has a hood that is up at the moment until I take it off in the hall, then lastly my shoes are heels (god help me!) they are black to go with my black cloak.

**(Bella's outfit is on my profile just click my name and stroll down).**

Jane was wearing a red dress a little shorter than mine, hers was mid-thigh and over that was her black cloak the same as mine but the inside of hers was red, then she was wearing red heels with two straps going over them.

**(Jane outfit is also on my profile).**

Alec was just wearing a normal outfit Black pants with a black button up top with his cloak over it, the inside of his cloak was just black and his was also wearing a black pair of plims.

"We are all here today to welcome back a much loved one and the heart to our family who we dearly missed when she left" Aro paused I guessed to give everyone time to let in settle in even when that didn't know who the hell he was talking about.

"Lets go Bells" Alec whispered so no one else would hear in the hall, the doors at the front of the hall opened up so everyone inside could see the three of us but didn't know who we were as our hoods were up, Alec and Jane walked in first stopped in front of everyone turned while taking their hoods off I walked forward stood in the middle of them both as they said "welcome back…" I started taking my hood of, "Princess Isabel Volturi" everyone gasped as I looked up and smiled it felt good to be home.

* * *

**EPOV **

Everyone gasped as Bella took her hood off, and she grinned widely before she spoke and it sounded like music to my ears.

"Hello again everyone, it feels good to be home but today if they accept our family will grow even bigger" she paused and I had no idea what she was talking about but it looked like everyone else was clueless as well apart from The Swan's, Aro, Lola, Jane and Alec.

"Now I know the last time I left not all of your know the story but it don't matter as I'm back and will not leave on such a short notice again and will not be driven from my home and family understood?" she took such control when she was speaking this is a side of her I have never seen but liked it, a slow grin started to form on my face.

Everyone cheered I heard Felix and Demetri yelling over everyone and understood what Bella meant about them not always being mean but this is a side I have never seen of them.

"So anyway enough about me will the Cullen's please come up here for a moment" wait, what did she just say?

My family and I went up stood in a line facing all the other vampires having no idea why we was up here then my angel walked in front of us and started to talk again.

"Now you all should remember the Cullen's and I have some news" moment pause "Edward and I are back together you all know my story and I have forgiven him" she was standing in front of me now and turned leaning into my chest as I put my arms around her as she went on "and his and our family have a tight bond with them so, mark my words right now if anyone hurts or upsets them I will personal take care of it" she said this with such a serious tune but from what I have leant over the past months is that Bella hates it when people hurt her family and it's not a pretty sight when they do.

Bella was watching Felix and Demetri as they whispered like little girls and from what I could tell she was listening to their convo when her eyes glassed over… uh oh … this must not be god.

* * *

**BPOV**

As I was saying my speech I looked over to Felix and Demetri when there whispering caught my attention.

"Felix I bet you 50 bucks I can prank Emmett better then you can?" Demetri didn't notice me listen as Felix said his comeback.

"No way man, did you not just hear what our little cousin just said if we prank without her or on her new family we will be toast" he whispered back, he was right if there's a prank to pull and you don't ask me to join in your toast because I love pulling pranks.

"Aww is a little Felix scared of Belize?" Felix mumbled back a 'shut up' so I thought I'd teach Demetri a lesson.

I picked Demetri up using a power I copied from Faith and though him across the room in the air and back "now what was you saying?" I asked as I spun him round and round upside down and everything then put him down in front of me "please go on, you're going to pranks who?" he looked so funny but I kept myself from laughing.

"No one Bella" he looked so scared and I loved it,

"As I thought, now let that be a lesson to all of you that are thinking of 1) Doing a prank on the Cullen's and 2) a prank without me" I grinned at everyone as they laughed and went back to serious stuff "so before all that I said about our family growing, so behind I go ahead" she unwrapped my arms from her and walked forward then turned to look at me and my family…

"When I do what I am about to do next remember you can say no, but when we ask we are not asking for you to become part of the guard of any sort it's just to show your part of our family and that we think of you as a family I designed these myself and you can ask questions before you say yes or no ok?" I asked I don't want to push them into being a part of our family like we think they are.

I walked up to Esme first the crest behind my back in a box,

"Remember you can say no and we will still treat you as family and nothing will change, Esme I was wondering if you would aspect a crest I personal designed to your personally to show others that you are part of my family you can say yes or no ?" I said this while opening the box and show her the crest that had her name on it and designed it to her own style but also had a V for Volturi on it I really wanted her to say yes I loved her so much and thought of her as a mum with or without the crest.

"I would love to dear, thank you" she said and started to dry sob, I was over the moon as I placed the bracelet with five charms around her wrist.

The Charms were -

1) The V

2) A locket with her and Carlisle inside

3) A love heart

4) Snowflake with diamonds on each of the points at the ends

5) The Cullen Crest so people knew she was loved by not only us but her other family to.

"Carlisle would you please take this crest and even though you are already part or the family let others see it? You can say yes or no" I was also hoping Carlisle would say yes as he is truly like another father to me.

"How can I say no when you ask so nicely, yes Bella I would love to" I smiled as big as I could I just hope everyone else would say yes now I thought as I opened the box that held a men's style bracelet much like the ones Jasper, Emmett and Edward will be getting but they was all very different Carlisle's was baby blue and had the Cullen crest on the inside and on the outside had a personally designed crest with a V on it and also on the inside next to the Cullen crest was a in print stitch of him and Esme.

"Rosalie and Emmett would you please aspect these crest I designed for you two to wear so others knew you were part of this family and also your other family still? You can say either yes or no and nothing will change between any of us I promise" Emmett had a big grin slapped on his face and Rosalie would be blushing if she could.

"Hell Yeah!!!" Emmett boomed and everyone laugh as Rosalie said "I would love to Bells" in a better manner, Emmett's was the same as Carlisle's but his was Brown and also the photo was of him and Rosalie. Rosalie's was a long necklace that had a locket with a photo of her and Emmett and the Cullen Crest printed on the other side in the locket. The locket was in a shape of a rose and had two other charms next to it on both sides, one was the new Crest with a V the other was a word that said beautiful. The other thing about the necklace was it is Sliver but the charms where brown.

"Jasper, Alice I hope you chose to take the crest but you may say no if you'd like and nothing will cha-" I was cut off by Alice,

"Eeeeee!!!! Yes" I looked to Jasper waiting for his answer when he nodded and said a lot more crammer then Alice "I'd love to have a new crest Bella thank you" I opened yet another box to show that Jaspers was the same as Carlisle's and Emmett's but his was a baby yellow and had a photo of him and Alice on the inside. Alice had a choker that was the same colour as Jasper's crest baby yellow and it had in the middle the new crest but opened up to show a photo of Alice and Jasper then on the other side the Cullen crest.

The moment of truth I thought as I stepped in front of the one person I loved the most, "Edward…" I smiled as I said his name "will you please like the rest of your family take the crest I personally designed you can say no" he looked me in the eyes as a smile formed on his face and then he spoke…

"How could I say no to you love?" I opened the last box and showed him the new crest also the same as Carlisle's, Emmett's and Jasper's but this one had a photo on me and him with the words 'so the lion fell in love with the lamb' under the photo, also his was a green but the words are navy blue.

"Thank you" I whispered and tip toed so I could give him a kiss on the lips which he happily returned.

"Thank you, all of all for expecting the new crest even though you don't need the crest to be a part of this family it just didn't feel right you not having one" I was about to say everyone could now have fun and enjoy them-sleeves but Alec tapped me on the shoulder holding a box in his hand.

"we thought as now you are back with Edward we should re-do yours" he said as he opened the box "Edward helped us design most of it" it was beautiful, a long necklace like Rose's which had a locket that had a photo of me and Edward inside and the Cullen crest on the other side I gasped when I saw that, but next to the locket was two charms a crystal heart and on the other charm the words 'so the lion feel in love with a lamb' if I could cry I would be crying a river of happiness right now.

"We are a part of your family but now you are also a part of ours and so is the rest of your family" Edward whispered in my ear, I turned to look at him…

"Thank you" Edward put the necklace around my neck and I pulled him in for a very sweet kiss.

The Princess has truly returned.

* * *

**I spent hours writing this and skipped food all day … god I'm hungry **

**Hope you all liked it… **

**What could have been better???**

**What should I have done??**

**How good was it on a rate out of 10?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**I don't ever ask normally but I would love to know what you think of this one**

**So at least 10 reviews until I update again**

**Your Author**

**Amber**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


	11. Chapter 11 He's Going To Take Her

**Hey Guys ... It's been to long lol at the bottom it will say why I haven't updated in a while and there's something I would like you to do so please what I gotta say at the bottom. **

**Thank You x**

**Song for this chapter is – ****Ellie Goulding – Starry Eyed**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – He's Going To Take Her **

**BPOV**

Everyone clapped as I pulled away from mine and Edward's kiss to turn to our audience,

"Remember Volturi do not give second chances so don't cross the laws you all have been warned" I spoke with a firm voice,

"Now, dance, chat with loved ones and meet new people but most of all have fun" I smiled to everyone as they went back as they were before.

"Dance with me" Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me on to the dance floor.

X---x _5 HOURS LATER x---X_

"It's coming to the end of the night so everyone get on the dance floor because this is the last song" I smiled as Jessie gave me my Blue microphone.

"This song is a song I wrote a few days ago and it's called starry eyed" I took a deep breath as the band started the beat,

Oh, oh, starry eyed

Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning

Handle bars, and then I let go, let go for anyone

Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one

Next thing we're touching

You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning

Ahhh

Oh, everybody's starry-eyed

And everybody goes

Oh, everybody's starry-eyed

And my body goes

Whoa oh oh ah ah

Whoa oh oh ah ah

Whoa oh oh

So we burst into colors, colors and carousels,

Fall head first like paper planes in playground games

Next thing we're touching

You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning

Ahhhh

Oh, everybody's starry-eyed

And everybody goes

Oh, everybody's starry-eyed

And my body goes

Whoa oh oh ah ah

Whoa oh oh ah ah

Whoa oh oh

Next thing we're touching (x8)

Hit me with lightning

Oh, everybody's starry-eyed

And everybody goes

Oh, everybody's starry-eyed

And my body goes (x2)

whoa oh oh ah ah

Everyone clapped as I heard my family shouting over the others,

"_Woo that's my Bella" - Edward_

"_You work that stuff Bells" – My Girlfriends (Rosalie, Alice, Faith and Amy)_

"_That's my sister" - Emmett and Jasper_

"_Go B" - Taylor_

"_Woo Izzy!!" – Shane_

"I hope you all had a good night and we'll see you soon" I said my final speech for the night before running into Edward's arms.

"I didn't know you could sing like that Bells" Edward said,

"There are still a few things you don't know about me" I replied nervously,

"What's wrong love"

"Edward there is something you and your family need to know and I should have told you sooner but I wasn't ready to tell you about her bu-"

"Who's her Bella?"

"Edward there is someone I would like you to meet but you must promise me one thing" I said as he pulled my face up to look at him,

"Anything"

"Don't leave us" I whispered as he pulled me into a hug,

"I've lost you once and I won't make the same mistake twice, I promise"

"Ok let's go an-"

_Vision_

"_What are you doing back here?" I said to the one man I never thought I would see again,_

"_I heard the princess was back and came to claim what was rightfully mine" he said in a hushed tone_,

"_You're not going to get her; you really think I would let you have her again after the last time" I hissed, as I looked at the little girl I was holding on my hip,_

"_Well if you don't give her to me I'll make you" He growled._

_Blank......._

_Vision Ended_

As I came out of the vision I saw we was in a different room and I was sitting on a sofa with everyone around me,

"Bella what was it? Are you ok? Did you see anything?" Edward asked worried,

"It was him, he's back" I whispered in shock as i heard my family gasp,

"Who Bella, who is back" Edward asked,

"Jake, Jake is back and his going to take her" I cried,

"Bella your making no sense who is Jake going to take" He asked as he pulled me close,

"He going to take my baby girl Edward he is going to take Renesmee"

* * *

**HEY GUYS!!!**

**I know this chapter isn't as long as my other ones but I didn't have a lot of time to write it ...if you don't like what happened in this chapter and you think it is too much or anything please tell me because I think it is a bit too much and might end up re-writing the whole chapter...I haven't updated because I was on holiday and also I couldn't think of anything else to write so please give me ideas as I'm having a HUGH WRITERS BLOCK on this story....**

**The other thing I wanted to talk to you all about was about my other story Mountain Lions if you would like to read it, it's on my profile and I've been getting a lot of good reviews on it so please give it a chance and i promise Mountain Lions is better than this one loool**

**Thanks for reading and until next time peace out **

**Your Author**

**Amber**

***LilMissAj***

***^_^***


	12. Chapter 12 She's Our Little Girl

**Readers...how I've missed you all now i am truly sorry for not updating but i will try to be a better author from now on =D**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – She's Our Little Girl**

**BPOV**

"Bella, calm down Renesmee is here she's in her room" Alec said trying to calm me down but it wasn't working, I wanted her in my arms where I knew she was safe.

"Bella, who's Renesmee?" Esme asked softly while my family froze,

"I'm so stupid I should have told you before we came here" I said quietly,

"Tell us now then, we aren't going anywhere" Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer to him,

"Edward when you left and after I was turned somehow I became pregnant with the most beautiful little girl" I paused to let this sink in, pain flashed though Edwards eyes so I started to read everyone's thoughts, I was confused as to why this information would cause him pain.

_So she did meet someone else – Edward_

_Poor Bella, she was a single mother I know she had her new family to help her but it's still not the same – Esme_

I was cut short by Rosalie's out bust, "What kind of mother are you! You have a daughter and you don't even care enough for her to be with her!" that was not a good move; I loved my daughter more than anything on this earth.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BAD MOTHER, I LOVE MY LITTLE GIRL MORE THEN ANYTHING ON THIS EARTH" I shouted back,

"YEAH, YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH HOW COMES YOU NEVER HAVE HER"

"BECAUSE I'M KEEPING HER SAFE"

"FROM WHAT" I was ready to slap Rosalie and shout at her some more but my sight went,

_Vision-_

_Renesmee was sleeping as Jacob leaned over her sleeping form before stroking her face_

_You belong with me – he whispered looking over at the clock it read 11:49pm as he started to pick her up _

_Vision Ended-_

I gasped looking at my watch 11:45pm,

"Alec, Jane, Felix get to Renesmee room now" I growled,

"Bella what's going on" Edward asked,

"I can't explain much now but Edward she's our daughter, she's yours as well and that dogs about to take her away from us, I'll explain later but right now we got to protect our little girl, please" by the time I had finished sadness filled his eyes but he nodded and whispered that 'he loved me'.

"Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett could you run around the north side of the castle if there are any dogs there kill them, more of our guard will be there to help search" I asked,

"Why should I help you" Rosalie said cold hearted, great now she has gone back to hating me.

"Because she's your niece" I hissed and with that they was gone,

It was now 11:48pm he'll be in her room.

"Grab everyone's hands quickly" I shouted,

We quickly formed a small circle including Me, Dad, Mum, Shane, Faith, Amy, Shane, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Demetri and Edward. "You might feel a little dizzy but it'll past" with that said we was then in Renesmee's bedroom.

"Get you hands of my daughter" I growled as a wicked grin formed on Jacob's face,

"Bella, always lovely to see you again"

"Remove yourself from my daughter's bed side or I'll remove you myself" I hissed as Renesmee started to wake up, she had grown so much since I last saw her but don't let her fool you, she can be quite powerful, I like to think she gets that from me.

"I'd like to see you try" he growled back, suddenly we heard loads of howls that sounded like a pack dogs where being put though loads of pain; it was what they deserved.

"Mum" Renesmee whispered as she started to sit up but Jacob pushed her down causing her to scream in pain, as I watched in fear.

"Shh stay laying down its ok just keep your eyes shut" I told her I didn't want her seeing this, as I went to step forward Jacob gripped her tightly with his hands as her screams got even louder.

"You stupid mutt get your hands of her, can't you see your putting her in pain" Edward hissed now standing next to me,

"Don't tell me what to do, and I know what I am doing thank you but by putting this little one in pain I'm also putting the princess in pain" he hissed with a dark chuckle, pecking her on the check.

"Get off of her" Edward growled as he started to shake,

"I could easily kill her right now but where's the fun in that it would be to fast" Jacob whispered in her ear as she started to cry.

"Ok Jacob you win have her" I said and my family gasped in shock at me, "but I would like to inform you of one of my powers" he looked at me confused as I shut my eyes, then as I opened them again Renesmee was gone and laying in Edwards arms.

"Faith take Edward, Renesmee, Esme and Alice somewhere in the castle where they'll be safe while we get rid of this dog once and for all" Faith nodded and they were gone.

"Where are you taking her she is mine" Jacob shouted running into me,

"She is not yours" I hissed and growled me and my family all got down in to our hunting crouch,

"Guys let's make sure this is as painful as we can make it" pay backs a bitch.

- (After Killing Jacob) -

"Is everyone ok" I asked,

"It'll take more than a dog to hurt us Bells" Jasper chuckled,

"Come on I think it's about time I got to hold my daughter" I said as we started to run though the castle following Edwards sent.

We found them in the game room, Edward was watching over Renesmee as she sat in Edwards lap in her 2 year old form, she always changed into a younger form when she was scared or wanted something.

"Renesmee" I whispered in relief,

"Mummy" she screamed before appearing in my arms hugging me tightly as she formed back into her normal size.

"I missed you baby, are you ok" I asked,

"Yeah I'm fine are you ok, what happened to Jacob, did he get away again" horror struck over her face.

"Im fine, we are going to be fine now, he's gone" I whispered into her hair,

Someone coughed and Renesmee quickly hid behind my back, she didn't know the Cullen's yet so she became shy.

"Renesmee I would like you to meet our new family members"

"That's your Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie" I told her as Rosalie walked over gave her a hug and said hello while Emmett Boomed making Renesmee jump a foot into the air, which got Emmett a smack from Rosalie making Renesmee laugh.

"Then you got your grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle" Esme gave her a tight hug while Carlisle gave her a kiss on the head while Renesmee said a small hello.

"This is your Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper" I said walking over to a bouncing Alice yet calm Jasper,

"Epee! We have to go shopping, do you like shopping Renesmee, and I hope you do because I love it and its going to be so much fun with you there" Alice said in one big breath as she hugged Renesmee tightly to her.

"Mum is Aunt Alice always like that" but instead of me answering Jasper did while pulling Renesmee in for a small hug,

"Yes she is but you'll get use to it" he chuckles,

"And lastly this is Edward Cullen" I said and she froze in her spot while Edward waited patiently.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted, she placed her hand next to my check,

_Is that him mum...is it really dad – Renesmee_

I nodded and before I could blink she was in her 2 year old form again and jumping in to Edward's arms shouting Daddy over and over again as everyone else laughed.

"How are you doing Angel" He asked softly while she places her head in his neck and he stroked her hair.

"Bella I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier" Rosalie said,

"It ok" I whispered giving her a hug.

"Bella how is it possible for you and Edward to have a child" Carlisle asked,

"Well a few weeks before you all left me and Edward had umm – well - err - we had sex ok and I didn't know I was carrying Renesmee, I didn't even know it was possible but I was pregnant before turning and we came up with the idea that as Renesmee is Half vampire and human and didn't need to eat human food and other things most humans needed she was still able to form inside me but because of me being turned while she was inside me she's more vampire than human"

"Interesting, does she have any gifts other then we've seen?"

"Yep, at the moments she isn't the way she really looks she's hiding also she has all the same powers I have but she has some I don't and I have some she don't because they are our own" I said.

"Renesmee show your new family what you really look like" I grinned,

"Ooooookay" she whined,

And within seconds she was back to her normal self and everyone gasped. Renesmee had Edward's human eyes, my hair, peal white teeth, my shaped face, my height and a fair share of both mine and Edward's little features.

I was happy they never asked about Jacob or why he wanted Renesmee because I didn't what to remember that time.

* * *

_6 months later..._

"Renesmee its time for bed come on" Edward called,

"But Dad! I was kicking Emmett's butt at Wii Sports one more hour please" uh oh she gave him the puppy eyes,

"You- Renes- Fine one hour and that's it" he sighed before coming to our room and lying down with me as I laughed.

"She has you wrapped around her fingers"

"I know" he said leaning down to kiss me,

"What do you wanna do?" I asked,

"I got a few ideas"

"Edward Renesmee is still awake" I gasped,

"We'll have to be quite then won't we" he said kissing me deeply.

That night was pure bliss, I had Edward back he was a great dad to Renesmee and her new family loved her to bits, life couldn't get any better.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Reason for me ending it this fast and now is because i lost interest for this story and didn't want to write for it no more because i had run out of ideas to write for it...im sorry if this disappoints you but im not writing more to a story i have no interest in.**

**Thanks you for being great readers...**

***LilMissAj***


End file.
